


Sans Really Shouldn't Have Made His Name A Pun (AKA The Mystery Of Sans/Voldemort's Bad Time)

by TheAnnoyingDoggo



Series: Under The Veil Side Stories-Inspired By Poplasia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bad Times Ensue, Draco Malfoy Is A Butt, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Gen, Inspired by Under the Veil - poplasia, sans is sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingDoggo/pseuds/TheAnnoyingDoggo
Summary: After Cassius is chosen as the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament, Draco Malfoy believes that Sans is up to something fishy. He confronts him, and-Well, Bad Times ensue. Not For Draco, Though. UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox, and the AU belongs to Poplasia.
Series: Under The Veil Side Stories-Inspired By Poplasia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937407
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Introduction: MALFOY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Veil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793461) by [poplasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplasia/pseuds/poplasia). 



> Ok, So All Credit For This Mini-Story Goes To Poplasia’s Under The Veil. It Inspired Me To Take A Shot At Writing Myself.  
> Warnings-Sans (Of Course He Gets His Own Warning!), Bad Puns, And Malfoys In General.

Draco Malfoy was confused. on one hand, a Slytherin had been chosen to represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament, and that was good. on the other hand, there was something fishy going on, and he was pretty sure his father wasn’t behind it. he had been listening to Potter and his friends when the Hogwarts champion had been chosen, and everyone was surprised. but of all of the people he had listened to, that weird first year was not on his radar at all- until he heard him mutter in response, “well, no surprise there. the plan’s already screwed up, and we literally just started too.” of all the people he expected to try foul play, the short, pale kid was almost last on his list-just ahead of that Longbottom idiot. but then he started paying attention, and some surprising things were discovered.

the first was that nobody seemed to know anything about him. the only thing he learned was his name, Sans Ian Skelton, which didn’t tell much. but then he said it out loud, and he found something strange. Sans Ian Skelton. sans ‘e’ in skeleton. and if sans means without, then his name was a pun-without the ‘e’ in skeleton. which made sense, since his last name was skeleton minus the e. but then he thought of something else- if his name was a pun, was that his real name? probably not, considering his aptitude for puns. the second was that despite the rumors about his terribleness at magic, he was surprisingly good at it-or at least he was when he had accidentally set that girl on fire. he shivered. he hadn’t meant to, he was just showing off-but then she had gotten hurt, and it was his fault, and-  
but that Skelton boy did something strange. without even sparing a second thought, water fell onto her head. even fish-where did the fish come from? and he had no wand in his hand- wandless magic! and then his father had made that grumbling comment about someone with white hair and blue robes, and the puzzle got even bigger. Draco decided he needed to figure this kid out-and fast, before he struck again. so he decided that he would go talk with Potter in the morning. he shuddered. Potter was a mudblood- but the first year was even worse, he reminded himself.the unknown was dangerous, and this kid was a complete mystery.


	2. Chapter Two-HARRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Isn’t Sure What To Think When His Arch-Nemesis Comes To His Table At Lunch And Tells Him Something’s Off About Sans. Not That He Doesn’t Agree, Of Course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time To Push Draco’s Paranoia To The Max! 🙂  
> Warnings-Sans, Bad Puns, And Malfoys In General. Also, Mentions Of Dumbledore. He DEFINITELY Needs His Own Warning.

Harry was sitting down for lunch when two odd things happened. One, he noticed that Sans had skipped lunch again. Two, he saw Draco Malfoy coming to his table. Harry was conflicted. Should he let him through, or ignore him? Luckily, Draco made that choice for him. He slid onto a bench and sighed. “Look, Potter, I hate you and you hate me. But i could really use your help, and I don’t really have another choice. Could you help me out?” Harry, struck senseless by the impossibility of a nice Draco Malfoy, nodded dumbly. Hermione, however, was not as easily convinced. “What exactly do you need our help with, Malfoy?” She managed to make his name sound like when Toriel mentioned Asgore, not that she knew it. Draco slumped. “It’s your friend, that Skelton fellow. He’s, i dunno, mysterious. And considering that you’re in the Triwizard Tournament, I think that something suspicious is going down. Do you think you can trust him?” Hermione still looked suspicious, but shrugged anyways. “A lot of people trust him, but for me i think you’re right this time. What do we really know about him, besides his name?” Draco responded, “Actually, we don’t even know that. I’m almost positive it’s fake.” Harry snorted. “Why would you think that, Malfoy? He isn’t that suspicious, he’s just some kid that nobody knows anything about and deflects any questions we have with puns and... Actually, maybe he is suspicious. But why do you think his name is fake?” Draco fished out a notepad and wrote down ‘Sans Ian Skelton.’ "It’s a pun, you see. Sans Ian Skelton. Sans ‘e’ in skeleton. He wrote the pun under the first year's alias. Hermione only had one question.“What are you talking about?” As the two bickered about wordplay, Harry thought about what he knew about Sans. He could bring it down to two things: One, Sirius trusted him, and two, he was the one who fought the death eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. Actually, thought Harry grimly, we know three things- Number three was that he knew things not everyone did. Like his name being put in the cup, and Sirius being alive. Ron finally interrupted the conversation. “Excuse me, but maybe we should try and do something productive like trying to figure out who in Merlin’s name this guy is!?” Everyone stopped, stared at each other, and then nodded. Harry said thoughtfully, “Do you reckon we should tell him what we know?” Hermione stared into the void for a minute, then shrugged. “Yes, i do believe we should. After all, we might need to combine forces to figure out who he is.” Ron nodded, making the vote unanimous. “Very well then, here is what we know.” Hermione grabbed Draco’s notebook, ignoring his yelp of annoyance. “The only real thing we know about him is that he is very strong. Remember that Death Eater attack at the World Cup?” Draco nodded. “Well, he completely wiped the floor with them. Apparently, he somehow disarmed and knocked out fourteen Death Eaters- completely by himself!” Draco’s jaw dropped. “That... Actually explains a lot. though, i know a little more about the attack. Apparently, a figure glowing in blue and white light showed up. He somehow made a killing curse miss entirely, then made a grabbing motion with his hand. As soon as he did that, almost all of the Death Eaters were disarmed. Then, he moved his hand up, and every single one of the Death Eaters were flung into the sky except for one. Most of them passed out as that point. The one that wasn’t had apparently been under an Imperio, and he a was somehow freed. But then, the craziest thing happened.He somehow blew up the Dark Mark.” The others gasped, and Hermione’s jaw dropped. “How!? he’s just a kid- a first year! nobody can do that kind of stuff, it violates the very laws of magic! Especially freeing people from Imperio's and blowing up magic, how do you blow up magic!?” Draco sighed wearily. “Exactly. Even if he isn’t behind this whole Triwizard Tournament thing, I at least want to know what’s going on with this kid. So, I’ve got a plan- A terrible plan, but at least it’s a plan. I'm going to challenge him to a duel.” The others gasped. “A duel?! You’ll be killed!” Cried Ron. “No, i’ll be fine. However, I’ll need your help. Could you guys help me make sure there’s a teacher nearby? And at least figure out a way to record the fight? If he is the villain, we’ll need some evidence.” Hermione nodded. “I’ll figure something out, don’t worry. Save that for yourself!”

Across the hall, Albus Dumbledore grimly walked away from the children. _Sans, hmm?_ He thought to himself. _I believe i’ll let this play out for now. After all, what’s the worst that could happen..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore, You Should Really Know Better Then To Say Stuff Like That. You Are Literally A Wizard, You Should Know Better To Jinx It By Now!


	3. Chapter 3: DRACO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Reeeaally Should Have Thought Of A Better Plan Than 'Challenge Sans To A Duel.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, The First Actual Appearance Of Sans, Despite This Whole Story Being About Him! Poplasia, If You're Reading This, You Gotta Have Sans In A Duel ASAP!

Draco smirked when Sans walked out from his dorm, whistling as he went to his first class. He tried to make himself look like his father as he walked over to him. "SANS. You hurt my father." Sans spun to look at him, and something strange happened. For the slightest moment, he couldn't move. But then he was able to move again, so he assumed it was just his imagination. Sans grinned innocently. "and who would that be? i couldn't hurt anyone, i'm too much of a _lazybones._ besides, i'm just a first year-and a mudblood, despite having nei-no mud." Draco scowled further. "I would have said that, if you hadn't done it. Aurors are watching the manor now, you know." Sans blinked, then his eyes widened ever so slightly. "the cup. your dad is a death eater!?" He hissed. Draco nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Look, I understand why you did it. But he's still my dad, albeit a rather terrible one, so I can't let it stand. Sans Skelton, I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Name the time and place, and choose your second." Sans laughed, then slowly blinked. "you aren't kidding, are you." It wasn't a question. "look, if i do this, you'll get hurt. you might even die. and trust me, dying isn't fun. are you sure you want to do this?" Draco tried his best to not look terrified. "Skelton. I like you, but i don't trust you. For all I know, you are behind this tournament business. My father is a terrible person, but I am not. Choose your time, place, and second." Sans looked confused, then a peculiar feeling came over Draco. It was almost like... He was being watched. Sans exhaled slowly. "you won't give up, will you?" Then he muttered, "PERSEVERANCE. why did it have to be PERSEVERANCE? why couldn't he be some other SOUL trait?" Draco looked at him strangely. "What do you mean by SOUL traits? Never mind that. Choose the time, place, and second, mudblood. We both don't want to do this, but you hurt my father. That cannot stand." Sans sighed, then nodded slowly. "fine. but if we're doing this, we're doing it my way. no seconds. i want one-on-one, and a referee to make sure you don't cheat that i'll choose. no casualties either, this is strictly until someone yields. as for the time and place..." Sans thought for a moment, then nodded. "the foregrounds. just after curfew. i'll be waiting for you, draco malfoy." Then he winked his right eye, and walked away. Draco thought for a moment, then started. _How did he know my name? I never told it to him..._ Draco shook his head, then walked to his first class. _I'll need a lot of luck to walk away from this one. Good thing I've called in Potter's friends. Otherwise, this could get messy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If People Were Wondering What Sans Saw In His Check, Here You Go:
> 
> Draco Malfoy Lv 1 ATK 25 Def 20
> 
> *the apple falls very far from the tree in this case. just CHECKING in.  
> *i get the feeling this is about more than his father... what's going on here?


	4. Sans Makes An Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So Something Weird Just Happened. I Got Back To Start Working On The Next Chapter, And This Was Here. I'll Leave It In, Just So You Guys Can See It Too.

hey, it's sans. the author let me have his chromebook for a bit-well, more like i shortcutted to his room and grabbed it, but what's the difference? he deserves it, using a chromebook instead of an actual computer. heh, what a guy. i'm chillin' over at will and myles' place for the wifi, and i figured i might as well make a statement to all the readers and whoever the author's making this for. i just checked, it's some guy called 'poplasia' who's writing about me in the harry potter universe, just like i am right now. hmm. i think i have an idea on getting an edge on this moldy-wart guy... whatever. readers. help me out, k? the author of this side-story doesn't know what he's doing. he's just a kid. and what could be a typo for him really screws up my day. example? bad grammar. i know i ain't exactly one to talk, but one misspelled word could kill me or my peers. example? if he types 'he killed' instead of 'he filled' then someone's dead. please. i know it's asking for a lot, but make sure this guy isn't leaving plot holes or misspelling words. i'll do my best on my side to make sure this story gets a happy ending. and poplasia? i saw you commented on this story. you do your bit too, kay? it's pretty much my only chance my survival. and don't discontinue the work. if you do, everything will rewind. i'll still be stuck in the RESET loop, and sirius and the others will have a heck of a harder time without me. sirius will definitely die, and others probably will too. got it? you may be able to edit the bad parts, but i'll still remember.

you only have one chance. don't screw it up.  
-sans gaster/sans ian skelton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird, Huh? He's Right, Though. I'm Just A Kid. Someone's Probably Trolling Me, But If It Is Sans, Here's A Message For Him: I'll Do My Best. You Guys Help Too. In The Comments Section, Please Note Any Mistakes And Plot Holes So I Can Fix Them. Thanks. -TheAnnoyingDoggo


	5. Chapter 4:Sans, Sort Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans Finally Gets A POV! And By That, I Mean That I Got Him To Tell Me What Happened The Next Day. Ever Since Last Chapter, He's Been Borrowing My Chromebook For Short Periods Of Time. Wonder What He's Doing With It? Anyways, Since He's Taking My Property I Made Sure That When When He Grabbed It Next It Would Show Him A Note That Asked Him To Write Down What Is Happening In His Life. When I Checked A Bit Later, It Had A New Chapter That Wasn't Posted That Said What Happened Next. I Edited It A Bit So It Actually Made Sense, And Here We Are! It's Not First-Person Sans, But Rather Me Sticking Together What He Told Me Into Multiple Different Third-Person POVs. Hopefully I Did It Justice. Also, Stuff Hits The Fan REALLY Fast.

Sirius Black

Sirius woke up to find Sans snoring on his bed with some sort of black rectangle on his chest area. He jumped onto the bed to see what it was, waking Sans up in the process. He groaned, stretching his arms, then noticed Dog-Sirius on his bed, looking at the Chromebook. Sans panicked and shoved Sirius off his lap. "sorry, fuzz-butt, but i can't let you have that. it's from a friend, and if it breaks we're all in trouble." Sirius barked confusedly, giving Sans a 'it's-literally-just-a-box look', wondering what it was. Sans replied, "no, it's not just a box, fuzz-butt. i can't tell you what it actually is, sorry. if i did, who knows what could happen." Sans got out of bed, noticing the other Ravenclaws staring at him. He shrugged. "my doggish is near-fluent, you know." Then he cheerily put on his robes, grabbed his wand, and walking out the door, ignoring the other's gaping mouths.

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva sighed as Sans looked worriedly at his wand. "Mister Skelton. I have some things to discuss with you." Sans quickly said, "i'm trying to get better, i am, but-" "Are you okay?" She interrupted. Sans stopped and looked at her curiously. "what do you mean by that? i'm fine, actually i feel _fib-ulous_." Minerva sighed. "Don't change the subject with puns, Sans. I heard that Professor Moody used a boggart in a recent lesson. I also heard that you were missing from class following the boggart's destruction." She looked at him pointedly. "Boggarts show your worst fear. That can be... jarring to some students. Tell me what you saw." Sans sighed, looking down. "if i told you, professor... you wouldn't be able to sleep for a week. besides, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. i'll be fine." Minerva looked at him strangely. "What do you mean, this isn't the first time this has happened to you? What did you see?" Sans looked trapped. He sighed slowly. "look, prof, i don't want to talk about this right now. i'll tell you after classes end, okay?" Minerva exhaled slowly. "Okay, Mister Skelton. As for the second thing, I have heard that you know something involving the Triwizard Tournament incident. Do you?" Sans said, "yes, i do, actually. but now isn't the time or the place. when classes end, i'll take you to a place that i know for a fact is protected. deal?" Minerva didn't hesitate. "Deal." They shook hands. Sans' was fragile, almost like it was just bones. Minerva looked at him pointedly. "One last thing, Sans? What is your wand made of?" Sans grinned. "okay, now this is definitely not a secure place to discuss that. trust me on this, all your questions will be answered after classes end. i haven't broken a promise yet." His cheshire grin fell. "actually, i did break one once. but i had no other option, and i definitely would have died if i didn't, so that doesn't count. oh yeah. prof?" His eyes went dark behind the glamour. " **don't tell anyone.** " His grin quickly reasserted itself, and Minerva realized he was positioned so that none of the other students could see his eyes. "please. now if you'll excuse me, i've gotta do some research.Trust me, it's really important." He walked to his seat and took out a quantum physics book from in his robes-Was that always there? He began to read, his eyes moving so fast they were impossible to keep track of. McGonagall shivered. For the instant when his eyes had turned dark and dead, he had emitted an aura of -no, impossible power. Minerva's last thought before she began to teach was, _Who are you, Sans Skelton?_

Draco Malfoy

Draco didn't hear Sans behind him, so he yelped with surprise when he grabbed his shoulder. Sans quickly said, "sorry, something really important has come up. i swear i'll do it tomorrow." Then he quickly ran into the nearest hallway. When Draco tried to follow him, Sans had vanished.

Cedric Diggory

Cedric was heading to lunch when Sans walked up beside him. "hey, cedric. how ya doing?" Cedric jumped a little, then settled down, though his eyebrow was still raised. "Do I want to know how you did that?" Sans grinned cheekily. "yes, but i won't tell you. anyways, i need your help. would you mind making sure the ghosts don't try to come after me again? they really seem convinced." Cedric sighed. "Sorry Sans, not today. Maybe tomorrow. By the way, are they able to touch you?" Sans quickly looked around to make sure nobody was listening other than his father, then quickly said, "yes. but that grabs attention, you know? i have nowhere else to stay, so if i get expelled i'm back to being homeless." His eyes gazed into the distance. "sort of. if you're an abnormal kid, nobody wants you, ya know? i can't reach my family, so i'm here. if i get kicked out of here, i don't know what i'll do." Cedric was floored. Sans had been _homeless!?_ How? Where was his family? How did he make it to Hogwarts? Instead of asking more reasonable and nicer questions, Cedric blurted, "Where are you from, and what is your family name?" Sans looked at him slowly. His eyes went dark, darker, yet darker. "i'm from america. as for that other thing..." If Cedric thought that Sans couldn't get any creepier in that moment, he had another thing coming. Sans' appearance wavered, and for an instant he was not human, but a skeleton with a dark, elated grin on his face and a light in an eyesocket that was flashing yellow and blue. " **i have no family name. now go away.** " And then a hole in reality opened up under him, and Cedric Diggory disappeared. Sans stood there for a moment, yellow and blue flashing around him. Then, as suddenly as it started, the yellow and blue disappeared, the glamour reestablished itself, and a pale, white-haired human curled up in the middle of the hall. But he was not alone, and if he had been paying attention he would have seen a SOUL the color of PATIENCE watching him.

Albus Dumbledore

Albus was floored. The first-year (Sans, he reminded himself) had demonstrated impossible levels of magic-without even using his wand! He had opened a hole in the floor, dropping the other student inside, and when he tried to locate him, he was found in the cafeteria-seemingly unharmed! And there was that brief moment he had seemed almost inhuman... A memory of dementors and blinding white beams reached him. Was that caused by this kid!? But now, he seemed terrified. He was curled up in the fetal position, looking like he was about to cry and gibbering nonsense. Albus shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now," he reminded himself. "What matters is getting that kid to the medical wing. So with a wave of his wand, the first-year started floating next to him, and he quickly made his way to Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey

Madam Pomfrey wasn't exactly sure what to think when the headmaster had brought in the first-year, spouting nonsense and curling up in the air. She remembered him, he was the one who she had to give those tablets so he would eat. Her current patient cried out, "Sans! Oh no, what happened!" Dumbledore looked... confused. And scared. "Well, I do not actually know. Or rather, I know what happened, but I do not know why and how it happened." Madam Pomfrey's mind was a whirl. _Albus Dumbledore doesn't know something? Now I've seen everything._ "That doesn't matter, get him onto a bed so I can do my job!" She said. Sans was levitated onto the bed. He kept muttering nonsense. "bad time...sorry, dad...damn judgement hall...frisk wouldn't..." Laura gasped. "I don't think that's nonsense. He said that last one in Defense In The Dark Arts class, while the boggart was focused on him!" Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl on the bed. "What happened with the boggart? What did he see?

Laura Madley

Everyone was looking at her. She tried to remember what happened that day. And then, with almost comical timing, Neville Longbottom walked into the room. "Neville," urged Laura, "Go get Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cedric, and anyone they think is friends with Sans. He's been injured." Neville looked at Sans and instantly sprinted out of the room. Laura sighed, and continued to think... Suddenly, she shot up. "I remember! But I think I'd better wait until Neville gets back. And can I borrow a pad and pencil? I have a feeling this is going to be interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I was planning to have it all here, but it's such a long bit that i'll put it in a separate chapter. Whatever.


	6. Chapter 5:Sans, Sort Of-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two! Hopefully I Can Fit The Rest Of The Chapter Into This Section.

5 minutes later, Neville sprinted back into the room, followed by Harry, Sirius (as a dog), Hermione, Ron, Cedric (who looked a little nervous), Draco, and Cassius. Neville said quickly, "I think that's everyone, but someone else wanted to come too." Severus Snape entered the room. Dumbledore looked surprised, but looked at Laura. "Well then, I believe we should pool our knowledge, because our friend here seems to keep a lot of secrets. So who wants to go first?" Snape spoke first. "I am not sure, but I believe that I saw him first, at the lake a few months ago. Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Sirius Black were unconscious. I had just shown up to bring them into the medical wing when I saw him. He was wearing a blue hoodie, and was surrounded by dementors. Potter's patronus had just died out, so I was naturally worried, but the stranger didn't seem fazed at all. He said some sort of phrase, 'do you wanna have a bad time' or something, and then-I don't even know how to describe this next part, but he summoned a beam of pure magic and disintegrated them. It was pure white, so I was blinded for half a minute or so. When I could finally see again, he was gone. I put the students and Black onto a gurney and ran for it." 

The other were surprised, to say the least. Laura finished writing down Snape's account, then said, "Sans said that in his sleep a few minutes ago. It's safe to say that he's the one who blew up the dementors. Who saw him next?" Harry said, "Us, I think. When Ron, Hermione, and I awoke we escaped the medical bay and tried to rescue Sirius. We freed Buckbeak along the way, hoping that Sirius could escape on him. We found him, there was already someone with him. Sirius called him 'Rattles.' We were naturally confused, but Sirius said that Rattles could help him escape. We said to meet us on the astronomy tower, but when we got there he was somehow already waiting for us. Rattles was nowhere to be seen. We gave him Buckbeak and he flew away on him, promising to keep in touch. A week or two later we got a letter from him and Rattles. He said he didn't flee the country, he had gotten his wand back from the Ministry, and he and Rattles were hiding out somewhere safe. He gave us a magical mirror that let us keep in touch. I didn't see him later until a week or two before the Quidditch World Cup. He introduced us to Sans, who said that Rattles was just a nickname. Professor Lupin was there too." 

"Of course he was,"Snape interrupted. "Moony and Padfoot, together again. Do we have a way to contact either of them?" "Wait," Cassius interrupted, "Wasn't Sirius Black arrested for murdering a bunch of wizards?" "No, actually, he was never put to trial. Just convicted, and wrong, too." Cassius gasped. "Oh! I know him!" "Not yet," Laura reprimanded, "Do we have a way to contact them?" "Actually," said Harry sheepishly, "We don't need to contact him. He's already here." Everyone immediately started looking around, trying to find the escaped convict. Harry pointed at Sirius. "He came with Sans. No idea why." Sirius trotted out of the Hospital Wing, shifted, and walked back in. Everyone gasped, and Snape snarled. "You." Sirius nodded. "Yes. Me. Now can't we talk about this later? Sans has saved my life on multiple occasions, and I want to help him as much as possible. So can we figure out what's wrong with him so we can get him back to normal?" Snape huffed surprisedly-he wasn't used to Sirius' good side. "Fine. Where were we? Oh yes, the conversation with Harry, Lupin, Sans, and Black." Sirius nodded. "So anyways, soon after that I remembered that we needed to get Sans' school supplies. We weren't sure if he could even use a wand, so I ha-" "Why wouldn't he be able to use a wand? Isn't that how all wizards use magic?" Interrupted Hermione. Sirius grinned. "Yes and no. Yes, most wizards use magic with wands. However, Sans doesn't really follow the rules of reality. He tried to hide it while he was at school. He doesn't trust anyone, and he thought that it could be useful if something went wrong. And to be fair, from what I can tell he's had a seriously rough life. Even I don't really know what he's capable of. Sans tried to use a wand once. It shattered-literally. So we tried to cast a spell. He did it, once he figured out the color combination."

Proffessor McGonagall gasped. "He mentioned colors once, in class. He said that each spell has different colors, like some spells might have green or blue or a little of both." Sirius nodded. "Yup. He meant that literally. You see, magic is just energy, and Sans has the ability to see magic. So each spell will have an amount of each kind of energy to make it function. He mentioned once that wizard's spells are so pastel that they aren't visible to the naked eye, and he thought that that was why wizards needed wands-to direct the magic in a way that won't overpower it. Sans, however, is too good at magic. The wand overcompensates, and he mentioned once that his magic is only really good at going through stuff, not taking the long way. So when all of that energy gets built up, the wand can't take it."

Hermione nodded, interested. "Did he say what colors of magic he is good at?" Sirius thought for a moment, then nodded. "He said he was good at almost every color except one. Secondary colors are easy, and primary colors are harder but not impossible. He uses cyan and blue the most, but he said the deadliest one is red. You see, each magic color corresponds with a characteristic or trait. Blue's is INTEGRITY-the ability to hold true to your morals. He said white magic is easiest for him, since white magic is simply MAGIC itself. He said that white magic is usually associated with Transfiguration, which was why Sans had such an easy time with it, though with the wand overcompensating it just made it ridiculous." McGonagall gasped. "The sewing needle... Is that why it was so large?" Sirius laughed. "No, actually. He said he had only one reference to what sewing needles looked like, and the person that needle was for was nearly eight feet tall and had massive hands. Anyways back to the subject. red magic is the most powerful because red magic corresponds with DETERMINATION, or willpower. If you had no willpower, the magic would not work. He also said that red magic was hardest for him because of the way his body was made. He can't handle more willpower. He said if you injected it or it was given to him-"Sirius shuddered. "He would melt. However, he said that was the case for only him, so wizards can use red magic fine." Hermione looked like she was about to be sick. "Melt? You mean that if he used red magic, and it backfired, then-he would die?" Sirius shook his head grimly. "If only. He would literally melt, but not die. He would never be able to reconstitute or use magic again, and he could not be killed by any physical or magical means." Hermione's face turned green. Cassius paled, and finally spoke. "Oh my-he said he-he could've-"Cassius took a deep breath. "What color could he not use?" Sirius' face fell. "Green. The magic of trust and protection. he just couldn't trust himself-or anyone, for that matter- to heal or protect another. Makes sense, after what he went through." Minerva McGonagall shakily exhaled. "What did that boy go through? He's so young, and yet so traumatized." Sirius sadly said, "It only gets worse. Laura, what did the boggart show him?" Laura stopped writing, and her shoulders gradually stopped shaking. 

"He saw a town filled with snow. Nobody was there, and everywhere you looked there was a mix of snow and dust. A scarf sat in the middle of the town. The scenery kept changing. At first to someplace that looked very old, and then a place that was filled with lava, and then to a place filled with cogs and machinery, and then to a beautiful golden hall, and then to a place that was filled with waterfalls and blue flowers, and finally to a throne room that had a garden in it. No matter where you looked, nobody could be found, and piles of dust where there-except for the golden hall, which was completely clean. To Sans, it had some kind of meaning. He had whispered something... 'the phrophecy. an angel will fall... and the underground will go empty. no... frisk wouldn't...' He looked so scared. I tried to force him aside, but he had seen me and tried to use the spell. It changed into a mirror, but it didn't reflect him. It had a short, pale skeleton with a blue hoodie and pink slippers and white pupils in dark eye sockets. He looked confused for a second, then he realized something and shrugged it off. He tried the spell again, and it worked."

Sirius nodded. "His worst fear... Yes, that makes sense." Hermione looked confused. "So his biggest fear is dust? And what was with all of those different places?" Sirius smiled sadly. "No, his worst fear isn't exactly dust. You see, he lived in all of those places, in a place called the Underground. Hundreds of individuals were trapped there by wizards, centuries ago, for reasons I don't know. They all had three things in common. One, each of them could use magic without wands. This helped them survive and develop techology to Two, none of them were human. They were known as the race of Monsters. Whereas humans have different core traits based on the magic types, such as BRAVERY, PATIENCE or JUSTICE, all monsters have the white SOUL, which as you might remember means both MAGIC and compassion. Most of them were pacifists, and the rest of them wished to be but couldn't. These monsters were protectors in case humans fell into their kingdom, and even the weakest human was stronger than almost any monster. But still, they were happy. Three, when monsters die, they turn into dust."

The others gasped. Hermione asked in a shaking voice, "Y-You Mean..." "Yes. The phrophecy depicted a time when a human would fall into the Underground. This human would either free the Monsters from their prison, or bring them into ruin. Sans lived in the town filled with snow, along with his brother.But then a human fell into the Underground. And they had the SOUL trait of DETERMINATION-The most powerful trait of all. Their SOUL was so strong that they literally could not die. If they ever did, time itself would rewind, bringing them back from the dead. Their name was Frisk, and above all things they were a pacifist. No matter how many times they died, they did not give up. And they set the Monsters free. But then... Time rewound again, but this time it rewound to the day Frisk fell. The world RESET, and the only one who could remember the surface world was Sans."

The others gasped, and Madam Pomfrey began to cry. "The poor dear... how many times did he reach the surface, only for it to be taken away?" Sirius responded sadly, "Only two. Because on the third run through the Underground, Frisk accidentally hurt one of the Monsters. It died, and then someone else started to take control of Frisk. They called themself Chara, and they were most definitely not a pacifist. They corrupted by hate, and they started to possess Frisk's SOUL. This meant that instead of controlling their body, they controlled Frisk's mind and spirit. Frisk disappeared, Chara took their place, and they only saw the Monsters as their playthings. Time after time, RESET after RESET, they tried every combination of killing monsters to see what would happen. And Sans remembered everything. Eventually, Chara changed. According to Sans, Every time you kill, you gain EXP, or EXecutioner Points. If you gain enough EXP, you gain LV, or Level of Violence. The more LV you have, the less emotion you feel. Chara could feel nothing at all. Eventually, all they did was kill. They did genocide over genocide. Eventually Sans had had enough. He freed Frisk from Chara's control, and found a way to erase the RESETs. He did it, but the cost was that he could never return to the Underground. He sat in the void between RESETted timelines, and expected to be there forever. That was where I found him. It was in Harry's sixth year, and I had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. I had fallen into the Veil in the Department Of Mysteries, which was why I ended up there and not the afterlife. We met, and eventually we found a way to free himself. You see, Sans is special, even among Monsters. One of his tricks are 'shortcuts', or in this case teleportation. He couldn't use it since everywhere he knew was in the Underground. I had a solution. He provided the power, I provided the place, and we came here. However, we came back two years earlier. We have been trying to figure out how to make sure I don't die, Voldemort is destroyed, and we all survive to Harry's graduation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I finally finished this chapter! In the comments tell me what their reaction should be. Also, i'm letting Sans borrow my chromebook sometimes, so if you have questions he might answer them!


	7. Chapter 6:Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Plan Is Made, And Sans Misses A Lot.

When Sans awoke, he was surprised to see his friends and teachers surrounding him. He also saw his father sloshing around in the corner. The worried glances told him he missed something. He grinned and shoved his worry to the back of his mind. "alright, what'd i miss? don't deny it, you look like someone... just... died..." He registered his surroundings. "huh. okay, what happened? also, what the heck is sirius doing here as not a fuzzbutt?" Sirius grimaced and looked at him sternly. "Sans, you almost went into a coma. This is not the time for jokes." Sans was confused. "died? no bones about it, something isn't right here. also, hi dad. how have you been?" Gaster's eyes widened. Everyone else looked confused. Sirius spoke. "Uh, Sans... There isn't anything there... Are you sure you are all right?" Sans quipped, "Long story short, he's there, i'm just the only one who can see him. He's, like, invisibone. So, Dad, how have you been? haven't seen you in a while." Gaster used hands to sign in Wingdings, _DARK. ALSO, THE DARK ONE APPROACHES. YOU MUST USE THE DEVICE YOU HAVE PROCURED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT._ Sans thought bout that for a moment, then said, "dark, okay, that's normal. dark one, moldy-wart? device..." His head popped up. "okay guys, i've got something really important to ask you. i had a black box when i passed out. does anyone have it?" Sirius handed the Chromebook to him. "What even is it, anyways?" Sans looked sheepish. "uh, that's a long story. to make it short, i'm using it to figure out what happens next." He opened the Chromebook and searched on Google, 'harry potter everyone who dies.' A list popped up. "perfect. okay, so i've got some stuff to explain, huh?" Sirius smiled. "Sans, they already know. While you were unconscious, everyone pooled their knowledge. Harry spilled the beans that I was there, so I had to explain some things. Not everything," He said hurriedly at Sans' expression. "Just, you were muttering in your sleep. I had to explain some of it, so they know the basics about the Underground. They don't know anything about you, they know that you lived in the Underground, it was ruined, and you had to leave it. I also explained SOUL basics, because you froze everyone in your sleep. And the whole DETERMINATION bit, because that seems really important for people to know. We've sworn an oath not to tell anyone, so your secrets are safe."

Sans' expression turned thoughtful. "got it. so, i'm a monster, i'm made of magic, and death is bad. thanks, sirius. it means a lot. okay, so this box-"He waved dramatically-"is essentially from someone who knows what will happen next. let's just say, with this i'm trying to figure out what to do now." McGonagall looked peeved. "And how does it do that, Mister Skelton?" Sans grinned. "here." He turned the Chromebook around. Everyone gaped at the new technology. "so i've got a list of who dies and how. if we know that, then we can help stop it. i've already fixed some of it, like the rogers family at the quidditch world cup. so, let's see..." He scrolled a bit, then turned somber. "whoever is the triwizard tournament champion. Normally, that would be cedric diggory. This time, it is cassius warrington." Cassius went pale. Sans saw his expression. "don't worry, cass. now that we know what happens next, we can stop it." He found a summary of The Goblet Of Fire. "okay, so. alastor moody has been taken hostage and replaced by barty crouch jr. using polyjuice potion. he enchanted the triwizard cup as a portkey, so whoever touches it gets warped to voldemort's hiding place. if we catch fake-guy moody and fix the cup, then problems are solved." Dumbledore nodded, flabbergasted. "Well then, that must happen!" He stood up, but Sans stopped him with some Blue Magic. "don't worry, i've got him. do we have a way to restrain him?" Dumbledore nodded, still frozen. Sans let go of his magic, then snapped his fingers. The fake Moody appeared before them. Sans quickly froze him with Blue Magic, then gestured at Dumbledore, who declared, "Barty Crouch Junior, you are accused of impersonating Mad-Eye Moody with the use of a Poly-juice Potion and working with the Dark One, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Minerva, send for the Aurors. Sans, would you like to keep Mr. Crouch here busy?" Sans nodded. "would you mind if i teach him a lesson?" Dumbledore shook his head. "As long as he is not dead, I don't care what condition is in." Sans grinned darkly. "perfect."They both disappeared. Dumbledore blinked, then muttered, "How does he do that?" To which Sirius replied with a grin, "He took a very efficient shortcut."

Sans and Crouch reappeared in the foregrounds. Crouch blinked, then looked at Sans and whispered, "What _are_ you?" Sans grinned, and asked, "Do you really want to know?" Crouch nodded desperately. Sans blinked. "huh. okay." His grin became wild and elated, his right eye began flashing yellow and blue, and Crouch began to feel his sins crawling on his back. Sans said darkly, " **i'm your best nightmare.** " Crouch began to feel worried. "it's such a beautiful night out, you know." Crouch looked confused at the change of topic, but kept his guard up. "birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." Sans was tired of running. He wasn't brave, loyal, or ambitious. But he was DETERMINED to fix this world. "on nights like these, people like you..." Sans' power gathered around him, with cyan mist swirling around his flickering glamour. " **should be burning in hell.** " Sans quickly turned the faker's SOUL blue, conjured a graveyard of bones and sent them under and above him, and summoned Gaster Blasters all around him. Crouch, terrified by this nightmare come to life, managed to jump and dodge the bones but got hit by a Gaster Blaster. In just one hit, he fell unconscious. His friends, watching from the Medical Wing window, had different reactions to this. Dumbledore and Sirius swore, Harry, Laura, Ron, and Hermione(who was using the Chromebook to video the onslaught) looked absolutely terrified, Draco idly wondered what would have happened if he had dueled Sans as planned, and Cassius and Cedric's jaws dropped. However, none of them felt any remorse to the impostor. Minerva, who had gone to the battlegrounds to meet with the Aurors, was shocked by the close-up view of the first-year's power. "Holy flapdoodle!" She then covered her mouth at the elder swear.

When the Aurors arrived at Hogwarts, they expected to be met with resistance. Instead, they found Professor McGonagall and some kid waiting with an extremely burnt, bruised and terrified-looking man. Leading them was Matilda Nettlebane, who recognized Sans instantly. "Hello again." Sans cheekily responded with, "hey." Matilda noticed the condition of Barty Crouch, and asked, "What happened to this guy? Did he have a run-in with a dragon?" Minerva, still in shock, said, "I-I-I-I don't even know how to describe it." The others, who had just made their way to the foregrounds (except Laura, who had fainted) arrived. Hermione simply took out the Chromebook, found the video they took, and pressed play.

Matilda and the rest of the Aurors watched in shock. When the video ended, one of the Aurors said shakily, "Wh-Who was that?" Sans waved. "sup." The Aurors looked at him with awe. "Who _are_ you? And when can we sign you in as an Auror?" Sans's grin lessened, but quickly fixed itself. "the name's sans. and as for the other thing, i don't want to be an auror. but if you need any help, break this. I'll be there." A wishbone appeared, and Matilda snatched it out of the air. She inspected it closely, then nodded. Sans added, "one more thing. my magic is very... specific. i've got a way of knowing if people are deadly or guilty, ad my magic depends on that. If you are innocent of any crime, I will know and my magic won't hurt you. on the other hand, the more you have hurt, the more powerful i am against you. mister grouch over there has killed... i believe seven people. you saw what happened to him." The Aurors shivered. "maybe i'll show you how to do it. anyways, i'm only good against bad people. the only jobs i'll take from you are if i am a judge-"he smiled, remembering his job back in the Underground-"a teacher of certain magic, and in a last-resort situation i'll help you with intel and operations. i have too much blood on my hands as-is, and i won't add more unless it's absolutely necessary. capiche?" An Auror in the back said snootily, "How do we know that you are telling the truth? You could be a fake or a liar!" Sans looked at him closely, and the Auror suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Sans said, "Your name is Rufus Scrimgeour. You are filled with INTEGRITY, and your only morals are to do what is good for yourself and the people that you love. You have killed one person, but you believe that he deserved it." Sans laughed scathingly. "what makes you think that you are above consequences? you have taken the life of another, and you feel no remorse at all. the only reason i can justify what you have done is that this person you have killed did something even worse than you." Sans looked at him piercingly. "who people did they kill?" Rufus broke down crying. "My wife-and-and daughter! What e-else could I h-have done! H-He was crazy!" Matilda looked at Rufus, then at Sans. "How did you know?"

Sans' smile was sad. "you see, there is a spell that allows you to CHECK information about people. there are two forms of this spell:the normal and the full. the normal CHECK tells you the target's name, something about them, their intent to hurt, their ability to defend themselves, and their willpower to survive. However, this can only be used in a battle. Then there is the full CHECK, which tells you everything the normal check does as well as their primary character trait and some idea of their mind. The full CHECK can be used outside of battle. all of this information is filed in simple ways. your intent to hurt is showed as ATK, or attack. Their ability to defend themselves is shown as DEF, or defense. and their willingness to survive, their willpower, is shown as HP, or hope." Matilda Nettlebane was interested. "But how did you know that he had killed someone?" Sans' smile disappeared. "there is one more piece of information that is shown-their LV, or Level of Violence. it gets higher the more that you kill or harm others. the reason i didn't want to tell you about this is that LV is addicting. the more you hurt, the more your LV rises, the more you want to keep doing it. LV also raises your other statistics, because ATK rises when you want to hurt more, DEF rises when they learn how to take more blows, and your HP rises because when you kill someone you are putting our life above theirs in the most fundamental way possible. it also absorbs your morals. if someone has enough LV, they are able to kill anyone instantly, survive almost any blow, and feel no remorse. the way my magic works is similar to the idea of KARMA. the more you hurt others, the more i can hurt you. the death eaters at the quidditch world cup? their collective LV was so high that they could have killed anyone. i know for a fact that if i hadn't been there, the family i had been with-will and myles rogers-would have been hit with a killing curse. that's why i'm even here right now-i'm essentially life's executioner/guardian angel. there's a lot of stuff that's gonna go down, and i've gotta be here to lay on the smack-down to save half of Hogwarts student's lives."

Matilda Nettlebane was shocked. This kid-he was just a first-year!-was trying to save people's lives! He had more magic in him than almost everyone, including herself, and he was given the burden to have people's lives in their hands on his own! Matilda tried to clear her head, to get some answers. "How do you know who will die?" Sans pulled the black rectangle away from the girl. he opened it, and a portable computer turned on. He showed Matilda the screen. "this is my list of who dies, how they die, where they die, and when they die. it's... it's a pretty long list. i can't save anyone that died before the day i got to hogwarts, but now i can make a difference-and know if it worked. the roger family was on this list. as soon as i saved them from the death eaters, their name was erased." Matilda stared at the device. "Where did you even get this?" Sans grinned. "long story short, it's from the future, sort of. the reason this thing works is because if i save someone, then they never died, so their name would never have been on the list in the first place. don't worry, i got it legally. someone owed me big, and i wanted to borrow it from time to time as payment." Matilda thought for a moment. Then she got an idea. "What if we lent you a time-turner? then you could go back in time to save people from before!" Sans' eyes went dead for a second. Then he grinned, and said, "nope. if i go back and saved-say-lily and james potter,then voldemort would have died early, and i wouldn't be here in the first place. it's a paradox. or, even worse, voldemort could have won the wizard wars, killed harry, lily, and james, he would get enough LV to be nearly unstoppable, and complete his dream of doing genocide upon non-magical people." His eyes turned dark, with one pupil emitting yellow and blue light. He quickly shook it off, but Matilda had noticed. Sans continued, "i've seen genocide before. it's terrible. That's the worst option we have. no, time travel isn't an option, not without fri-" He cut himself off. Matilda asked, "not without what, or who?" Sans sighed, and a myriad of emotions came across his face before he stamped them out. "frisk was someone i met before i came here. they had the ability to time travel, paradox-free. unfortunately, even if i could get to them, i wouldn't. if i do, then i'm essentially condemning them to a time loop. long story. no, they can't help. The most DETERMINED human here could be anyone, so that's out too. no, time travel won't solve this one. i can do it, but i will need some help. aurors are like the wizard police, right? could they help?" Matilda nodded. "But what do you need help with?" Sans grinned. "oh, this is gonna be fun."


	8. Chapter 7: The Sans-pire Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that last chapter was a doozy! Hopefully this one won't be as bad...  
> Also, plot finally happens.

Sans checked the Chromebook, then addressed his friends and the Aurors. "okay, so here's the deal. where are we at in terms of the triwizard tournament?" Dumbledore replied, "It begins tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Sans grinned. "i found a loophole in the magical contract from the goblet of fire. if you don't put in your own name, then you can back out and be replaced. so what we're gonna do is simple. we leak crouch, harry backs out, and i go in his place. voldy's whole plan is revolved around harry winning so harry gets portkeyed to his hiding spot. apparently, they need his blood to bring moldy-wart back. He won't suspect a thing, especially if crouch doesn't report. i get in there, fight him, check his SOUL while i'm at it, then destroy the cup and shortcut back. you in?" Matilda asked, "Just one thing. Why do you need to CHECK him?" Sans said, "i want to know his LV before we get rid of his Horcruxes." Matilda gasped. "Horcruxes? Horcruxes, plural?!" To which Sans replied, "yup. luckily, we already know what are where they are." He looked it up on the Chromebook. "okay, let's see here... harry destroyed the diary two years ago, i destroyed the locket a month or two ago, so that leaves..." He swiped the screen. "marvolo gaunt's ring, it's in the gaunt family shack. a cup that belonged to hufflepuff, it's in the lestrange vault at gringotts, the diadem of ravenclaw, it's in the room of requirement at hogwarts, nagini, that snake that voldemort brings with him everywhere, and..." He paused. "harry potter." The others gasped. Harry looked disturbed. Hermione cried, "What do we do to get rid of that one! We can't kill Harry!" Sans scrolled a little, then said, "ah, here we go. 'a horcrux can only destroyed by something that cannot be undone.' so, something that cannot be healed. hmm... harry hasn't killed anyone. so my KARMA effect should hurt the piece of the SOUL that's attached to harry, but not harry himself. when should we do that?" Dumbledore looked worried. "Sans... Your magic only hurts murderers? Are you sure?" Sans looked serious. "positive. i've used it on the innocent before, it can't do anything at all. voldy, however, has killed hundreds of people. even a single bone would destroy it instantly. i would bet my life on it." Harry took a deep breath. "Do it." His voice was soft, but filled with DETERMINATION. FILE SAVED. Sans turned towards him so fast his glamour nearly dropped. "what the h-oh. well, that's... interesting. how do you feel, harry?" Harry thought. Then he said, "I feel... DETERMINED. Like i'm the most DETERMINED person there is." Sans grinned. "well, harry, that's because you are. things just got a lot easier." FILE DELETED. "aw, man. guess i jinxed it. guess now you're in second." Harry's face in that moment... well, there was no way to give it a description. Everyone began to laugh, despite everything. Sans wiped tears from his eyes and asked, "you ready now, harry? as a warning, this might hurt a little." Harry nodded resolutely. Sans summoned a bone, and quickly jammed it into Harry. Harry felt nothing. Something inside of him broke, and the bone faded away. Sans looked a little confused, but soon his eyes widened in understanding. "heh, what a guy. he must've worded it so that it wouldn't hurt at all. i should thank him for that sometime. eh, he already knows, so whatever. nice." He noticed everyone's expressions of confusion and tried to explain. "okay, so the guy i got the computer from, he has a small power over how things work here. it would've hurt, but he was able to change it. he's helping right now, showing me how to phrase my words in a way that will make sense to you. he's like an editor, changing little bits of our story so we have an easier time later on. does that make sense?" Everyone still looked slightly confused, but nodded. "So, how is he helping?" Hermione asked. Sans thought for a moment, then explained while counting on his fingers, "well, he's lent me his computer, which we are using right now. he probably tried to make harry the most DETERMINED person on the planet so we could time travel, but i guess whoever is the most DETERMINED won't give up their title so easily. he was the one who suggested that i go into the tournament. and he's probably trying to save his power-ah, that's it. if we screw something up, then he'll rework it so that we get an extra chance. but that's a lot of power, so we'll probably only be able to do it once. and i'm almost positive that he helped me wake up when i was unconscious." Hermione looked impressed. Sans continued, "anyways, let's get some rest. we've got some work cut out for us tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're Welcome, Sans. I'm Doing My Best, But That Isn't Much Without Some Help. I'll Recharge The Chromebook While They're Sleeping, So I Can Help Even More Then.


	9. Chapter 8: Triwizard Tournament, Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Here We Go! Sorry, Sans, I'm Using The Chromebook This Time. I Can't Do Much Without It, Other Than Writing On My Phone!

Sans met his friends outside, with the exception of Laura, who was stuck in bed again, Harry, who wasn't competing but at least had to look like it, and Cassius, who actually was competing and was waiting with the other competitors. Dumbledore was with the other judges. At last, the judges stood, and began to speak. "Welcome to the Triwizard Tournament! Before we begin, Hogwarts has an announcement to make." Dumbledore stood. "We have reached a verdict. As you remember, there was an issue, and there were four chosen Champions. The suspect has been found, and we have reached a solution. Harry Potter has been eliminated from the competition. However. The magic requires that a substitute replaces him. We have reached a compromise. There will only be one Champion for each school. We held a new choosing, and the winner was one Sans Skelton." All of a sudden, a piece of paper was flicked at Sans. He opened it, and it said 'changed age limit for choosing. Cass not Champion. also blocked most criticism, but Slytherins are too stubborn. friends and contestants remember old age limit. did my best. -Author'. He read it quickly, then crumpled it and put in in his pocket. "huh. thanks." He looked around to see that the paper was right; nobody looked to mad or suspicious but the Slytherins, and Krum and Fleur looked confused. Sans walked down and stood with the other contestants. He decided to break the ice with his every-occasion greeting. "sup." Krum returned the greeting, then said, "Are you not a little young to participate in a dangerous Wizarding Tournament?" Sans grinned. "nah. i'm older than i look. besides, the tournament is based on magic, right? i have some, let's say, unique skills in that regard." Krum still looked suspicious, but he shrugged anyways. Fleur, however, was not deterred. "You cannot be zat good, zoo are just a boy!" Sans' grin grew. "why don't we test that? i believe the first trial is about to begin." Dumbledore began to explain the rules. Then he let the Champions choose their fights. Sans got the Hungarian Horntail, just like Harry before him. Sans decided to have some fun. 

Sans said, "hey, viktor? i've got three ways to win this. one, i could be blindingly fast. two, i could kill the dragon, which would be exhausting but fun. three, i could just do something impossible. which one should i choose?" Krum looked at him. "Why do you want me to choose?" Sans grinned. "well, i want it to be fair. pick one, it's a free advantage." Krum considered it for a moment, then said, "Do something impossible. I'm rather curious to see what happens. Besides, it's impossible to kill the dragon." Sans' smile grew an inch. "you won't be disappointed." Finally, it was Sans' turn to try and claim the golden egg. The gates opened, the dragon was set free, and the fight began. Not that is was much of a fight. Sans waved his hand, and then the dragon vanished through a shortcut. Sans walked to the egg, picked it up, and walked away. Krum's jaw dropped, the judges looked very confused, and Sirius grinned as a dog. As soon as he made it back to the room with the other contestants, Krum said, "What did you do with the dragon?" Sans looked pleased. "something impossible. where should i put it?" Krum still looked shocked, but shrugged. "I want to see this. There are cages for them in the woods, I know how to get to them. Follow me." On the way to the cages, Krum asked, "Seriously, how did you do that? Where did the dragon go? Can I learn how to do it?" Sans replied, "quantum physics, i believe it's on the moon right now, and no." Krum raised his eyebrow. "The moon? You've gotta be kidding me." Sans grinned. "nope, i've done something impossible. every second, the dragon vanishes from one place and appears in another. each place could literally be anywhere, so i'm keeping tabs on it with my magic. right now it's in california-nope, it's in albania now-ooh, iceland! i wonder if it's cold?" Krum.exe has stopped working. "So you're telling me that every second, it moves somewhere else?" Sans said, "yup." "Even if it's somewhere you've never been, it could even not be on EARTH?!" Sans pretended to consider his words. "yup." Krum shook his head. "Whatever. We've made it to the cages. Do your magic thing, Sans." Sans grinned, waved his hand, and the dragon reappeared in to cage, which shut and locked itself behind it. Sans quipped, "what are you talking about, magic stuff? it's already there, viktor." Krum's jaw had, yet again, dropped. "Honestly, what even are you?" Sans grinned, pointed finger guns at him, and said, "bingo." Then the world rippled around them, and suddenly they were back in the Great Hall. Sans said, "see you later, Krum." He then walked to his dorm. Krum looked around, flabbergasted by the sudden change in scenery. "Well then," he murmured, "So that's what he meant when he asked if he should do it fast. Just teleport over to the egg, pick it up, teleport back. How does he do that? I wonder what he would have done if i said to do kill it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anybody That Was Wondering, LV Does Not Rise If The Killed Is Not Human Or Similarly Sentient. Dragons Are Essentially Living War Machines, Their IQ Is About The Same As A Rat.


	10. Chapter 9:Triwizard Tournament, Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip! Krum And Fleur Learn More About Their Competitor.

The Day Before The Second Triwizard Tournament Event... Krum heard things about Sans. He heard that he had taken down fourteen death eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, he heard that he had somehow known that Harry's name was going to be put in the cup and helped capture the convict, he heard that the Aurors tried to recruit him but he declined, he heard that he could use magic without his wand, that he was friends with a werewolf, that he could undo spells, see magic, teleport, stop time, that he wasn't even human. Viktor Krum intended to decipher which of these rumors were truths and which were lies. So he told Fleur, and together they made their way to the table that he and his friends sit at. When they slid down at the table, Sans and his friends knew what was coming. Sans grinned. "let me guess. you want to know what i am capable of." Viktor nodded, and Fleur said, "that vood be useful." Sans closed his eyes. "okay. you two versus me. the foregrounds. duel to exhaustion. Cedric, you wanna referee?" Cedric grinned and nodded. Sans looked around. "cool. you two down, or no?" Viktor whispered to Fleur. "He's strong, but we can take him two-to-one. You in?" Fleur nodded. Krum turned back towards Sans and said, "Deal. Mind if we hitch a ride with you?" Sans grinned, and the four of them vanished. They appeared in the foregrounds, and Fleur stumbled. "Well, that was... interesting." Sans nodded. "yup, it takes some getting used to. Ready?" Fleur and Krum nodded, and Cedric carefully stepped away from the blast zone. Viktor started first, shouting, "Expelliarmus!" The white wand flew from Sans' grip. He grinned. "oh, you want the real experience. sure." And then he raised his hand, and hell on earth broke loose. Viktor was turned blue and had to dodge an army of bones, while Fleur was flung around, rammed into everything in sight. They were thrown together, and a Gaster Blaster began to charge behind them, not that they saw it. They were too busy looking at Sans' eyes, which were flickering out of existence, with one glowing blue and yellow light. The skull detonated, and they were overrun by magic. When the dust cleared, Fleur and Krum... were standing in shock at the first-year, who seemed to be enjoying himself. "seriously, why do people never take the initiative in a fight?" he wondered. Fleur marched up to Sans, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Who are you? What just happened?"

Sans grinned. "you see, that was this thing called magic. don't even try to replicate the spells, i'm pretty sure it's impossible. and no, you weren't in danger. The worst you'll have is some bruises from me flinging you around, and possibly post-traumatic stress disorder, though that only happened once. and my name's sans. how do you not know my name yet?" Krum marched up beside her. "Sorry, that's not gonna cut it this time. Why didn't that hurt at all? It looked like we were dead!" Sans blinked. "i wouldn't hurt you! my magic only hurts bad people. i'm pretty sure you two aren't bad people, but voldy is really bad, so he's probably dead. and besides, i was going easy on you. if i wanted you dead, i would teleport you into the dragon cage." Fleur and Krum blinked, wondering what Sans was capable of. "Okay... Is it true that you took down a bunch of Death Eaters at the World Cup?" Sans grinned. "oh yeah, that was fun. but they were really bad people, each one of them had killed at least three people. except for cass, but he was imperio'd so it doesn't count." Fleur glared. "What about the rumor that you caught a Death Eater inside the school?" Sans' grin lessened slightly. "yeah, he was a really bad guy. killed like, what, ten, twelve people? not the worst i've dealt with, but still, bad enough that he was knocked out when he was hit with just one bone." Krum only caught one part of that sentence. "Who was the worst person you've ever dealt with?" Sans' grin disappeared entirely. "that... was a special case. the worst person i've ever dealt with... well, i couldn't even call them a person. they were a demon. they completed genocide on an entire race. hundreds of pacifists, wanting nothing more than to be friends... and they killed them all." He seemed... angry. Krum and Fleur were horrified. "Genocide! On a race of pacifists!? Who would do such a twisted thing!?" Cried Fleur. "yeah, they were terrible. my entire family was in there. my brother... he was the only one who believed in them. 'EVERYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY!' that was his motto. i was a pacifist too. until he was murdered. i couldn't stand it anymore. my magic evolved around that experience, it's literally made of KARMA. the more hurt you inflict, the more i can hurt you. i had no other choice. i killed the murderer. and then i left to help people, to judge those who had killed. and then... i heard of a school where magic was taught. i heard that a massacre would take place there. i was literally homeless at that point, nothing to my name but a pair of pink slippers, a blue hoodie, a scarf that had belonged to my brother, and a pair of basketball shorts. i came here, to hogwarts, because i want to prevent a disaster. and i'm going to need some help to do it. are you two in?" Krum's eyes were shining with PERSEVERANCE. "I'm in." Fleur looked scared, but hardened her resolve. "Me too. But what is zis disaster zat you speak of?"

Sans took out a black rectangle from his robes. He opened it, and inside was a computer with a list of names. "this is the disaster.if i hadn't come here, cedric diggory would have been the hogwarts champion, and harry would be in it as well. they would both grasp the cup, which is enchanted as a portkey to voldy's hideout. cedric would have gotten killed. harry's blood would have been used in a dark ritual that would have restored him to his full glory. he has loads of horcruxes, dark anchors to the world by chopping up pieces of your SOUL. over the next few years, hogwarts would be infiltrated by death eaters, the ministry would be controlled by voldy, and harry, ron, and hermione would go on a year-long chase to destroy the horcruxes. eventually, voldemort would have had enough of harry's interference. he would have sent an army of death eaters to take over hogwarts. Hogwarts would win, but the costs would be too much." He showed them the list of names of people who would be killed because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Krum read the list of names. "Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, IGOR KARKAROFF!? How do you know this!?" Sans' grin reasserted itself. "i know a guy. he knows lots of things. trust me, he's nearly omniscient when it comes to this sort of thing. and if you're wondering what i can do about it, take a look at this." He opened a video on the Chromebook, and pressed play. Sans and Crouch were fighting on the foregrounds. Cedric had walked over to them once he was sure that the fighting was over. "Yeah, Sans is crazy strong. One time I made him mad? He shortcutted me onto the Astronomy Tower. I was up there until Cassius saw me." Krum was still staring at the video. "Is THIS how strong you are?" Sans looked shocked. "no, that was only one attack! besides, he only killed twelve people. voldy killed hundreds, even more than ch-the demon did." Krum's jaw dropped as he imagined the damage of Sans' attacks. He would have said more, but Sans quickly said, making sure nobody else was around but them and Cedric, "look. we've gotta talk. it's about tomorrow.i'm shortcutting us somewhere safe." Before any of them could blink, they were gone... except for Cedric, who just blinked, shrugged, and walked back to the foregrounds.

They appeared in an old classroom. Tables were scattered across it, except for three, which were in the center of the room. Sans bowed low like a waiter. "come in, please." Krum and Fleur blinked, registered the new surroundings, then went to sit at the chairs. Sans shortcutted into the last chair, then grew serious and said, "look. you're not gonna want to believe what i'm about to say, but it's true. capiche?" Krum, who had never seen Sans so serious, nodded quickly. Fleur followed suit. Sans sighed. "the next event, the one that's tomorrow... it's gonna hit home personally. the person you love most will be held underwater, with merpeople guarding them. you're gonna need some help if you wanna do well." Fleur glared. "You're right, I zoo not believe zoo. zhe headmaster would never zo zhat! If zoo have proof, present zit now before zi lose zy temper." Sans grabbed his computer, quickly typed something in, then read aloud, "overview. the second task of the triwizard tounament is to rescue someone dear or important to the champion, which is being held by merpeople deep in hogwarts' lake." He quickly searched something else, then said, "fleur, for you it'll be your sister. krum, for you it's hermione. krum uses a botched transformation to turn into a half-shark but rescues hermione anyways, fleur uses a bubble-head charm but gets attacked by grindylows and needs harry to help. if that happens, i will shortcut your sister to the top. i won't let anyone die." Fleur's jaw dropped, and Krum's mind whirled. "He could not have known about Hermione. It's real," He gasped. Fleur agreed. Sans said, "good. now that we've established that i'm not crazy, you will need to go practice your spells. i'll see you tomorrow, i've got a few questions to ask the headmaster." He vanished. Krum and Fleur looked at each other, shrugged, and began to practice their respective magics.

Sans reappeared outside the Headmaster's office, and knocked on the door. When he heard a "Come in!" from the other side of the door, he opened the door to find Dumbledore looking at him curiously. "Sans," He said, raising his eyebrow, "What did you do to the dragon?" Sans grinned sheepishly. "teleported it every second to a random location, then stuck it back into the cage. why?" Dumbledore's eyebrow raised even higher. Then he said, "I was just curious. Why are you here?" Sans' grin lowered slightly. "i know what the next task is. if the person who you are closest to isn't at hogwarts, or is at hogwarts but won't come, how do you get them under the lake?" Dumbledore's eyebrow slowly drifted back to it's normal position. "Well, first we do some research. We find who you are closest to. Then we scry them to find where they are, figure out when they will be alone next, then Apparate them to Hogwarts. If they do not know about magic, we Obliviate them, and then send them to the underground lake. How do you know about the next task, by the way? I don't believe you found the clue we left the Champions." Sans' grin replaced itself. "i know a guy. he knows pretty much everything. look, if you try and research me, you won't find anything. if you try and summon whoever it is to you, the magic is liable to go wrong somehow. none of the people i truly care about more than anything generally follow the rules of this reality, or any reality at all in one case. you could summon the person i hate most, or summon the wrong version of the person i care about most, or maybe the magic just won't work. no matter what, it'll go bad, and people could get hurt. maybe even killed. is it really worth the risk?" Dumbledore's already pale face blanched, and he sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry Sans, but we don't really have a choice. The magical contract requires it, and even if we could break the rules all of the other judges would get suspici-Wait, did you say you know someone that's outside of reality?!" Sans grinned. "yeah." Dumbledore's mind whizzed at the implications. For the first time, he tried to use Legilimency on the first year. He found... nothing. He thought for a moment, then went to grab something. He returned with the Sorting Hat, and he asked it, "Why did you put Sans in Ravenclaw? He doesn't seem to be academic." The hat woke up, shook it's wrinkles, then said, "I didn't." Dumbledore was, let's say, very confused. "Oh? What do you mean by that?" The hat grinned, despite having no mouth. "I didn't. He did. I couldn't get into his head." Dumbledore's control of the situation didn't as much run thin as it did run off the table and out of reality. Despite this, he tried to keep a cool head. He turned to Sans and said, "Why couldn't he read your mind?" The Sorting Hat snorted. "I'll tell you exactly what he told me. And I quote, 'in order to read a brain, you first need a brain to read. strictly speaking, i don't have a brain.'" Dumbledore's brain became about as real as Sans'. "WHAT!?" Sans grinned. "yeah, i'm not exactly human, you see." The Sorting Hat and Dumbledore both needed a minute to think about that. Finally, the Sorting Hat said, "But you're sentient. You need a brain for that." Sans grinned. "no you don't. i don't have a brain." He summoned an upside-down white heart out of his chest. "i have a SOUL." He then waved his hand, and a cyan heart came out of Dumbledore's chest. He hen peered at the Sorting Hat. "and you do too, dumbly-dorr. sorry, hatty, you technically don't have one, since you're an inanimate object given something that resembles sentience." Dumbledore tried to touch it, only to find his arm was unable to move. Sans grinned. "sorry, can't let you do that. your SOUL is literally who you are. you can't just try and touch it, if you hurt it you'll hurt yourself." Dumbledore's eyes couldn't move from the light blue heart. Then he looked at Sans' upside down, white heart. "Why are they so different?" Sans replied seriously, "that depends on who you are, albus dumbledore. your SOUL is the color cyan, meaning you are filled with PATIENCE. mine... i'm not human. i'm literally made of magic, and so i get the color white to represent that. white is also the color of COMPASSION, but i don't really apply to that." Dumbledore peered closer at Sans' SOUL, and realized something wasn't right about it. One, it was upside-down, and it's glow was flickering. Two, it had small scratches all over it, with one so big it almost cut it in half, with one side hanging on by a thread. "Are you alright? That SOUL... I'm assuming that if it is all scratched up and upside-down then you are too. And it's glow... What's going on there?" Sans' smile disappeared. "it's upside down because i'm not human. everything else it personal. long story short, the more HOPE you have, the more your SOUL glows. the reason there are scratches is because i have such little HOPE that literally anything i do could kill me. most of the little scratches are from when i was a kid. the big ones... well, they are from when someone wasn't very _knife_ to me. i died-almost, of course- and the big ones are left over from that. and on that cheerful note, i've gotta go." Sans' eyes turned black. "i really hope you get the right person for your little game, albus. if you don't... we're all gonna have a bad time." He left the room. Albus was shaken, and fearful of what could happen if the wrong person was summoned. The Sorting Hat grumbled, "Well, he's freaky. If he's not human, what is he?"

The Next Day...

Sans grinned as the judges announced what the next task was. He had checked, and none of his friends were missing. _maybe they couldn't find anyone,_ he thought. _maybe nothing will go wrong._ The judges said, "You may begin!" Sans immediately shortcutted down to the ocean floor. he used Blue Magic to maneuver himself through the water. Then he saw the merpeople. They had spears. Sans said, "hey, guys. do we really have to fight? i don't want to hurt you." He quickly checked their LV. They all had one, except for the leader who had two. The leader said, "I am sorry, human. We do not want to fight either, but we have no other choice. Merpeople, attack!" They began to circle the first-year. Sans grinned, not really caring where they were. "you know, i'm not human. and you, mister leader... you've killed someone. ya know, i can't really hurt people unless they've hurt others. all your soldiers are safe. you however..." His eyes turned black, with one emitting yellow and blue light. "you are not." He manipulated gravity, throwing the soldiers across the lake. The captain was the only one nearby, and he suddenly looked very worried. "I do not regret what I did! Who are you to punish me!" He yelled. Sans grinned darkly. "i'm a judge. and why do you think that you are above consequences? nobody is. i judge you... guilty." The leader was slammed into the ocean floor three times, then was hit by a bone in the forehead. "ouch. that's gonna leave a mark. now, where were we?" He scanned the nearby area, looking for any SOULS. He saw a pair, Krun and Hermione, swimming up to the surface. Fleur was being swarmed by grindylows. He quickly teleported to her and knocked them out with bones. He gave a thumbs up, then teleported to the only lone SOUL, and shortcutted to the surface. Krum just barely made it after him, Hermione in his grasp. They gasped for air, then noticed Sans waiting for them. He grinned, then looked at the person he had rescued. His smile vanished. "oh, boy..." He said, looking at the unconscious child in a green and yellow sweater. He immediately immersed them in Blue Magic, making them float in the air. "this is really bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Sans, I Tried To Stop It. I Can't Control Anything Outside Of The Universe I'm Editing. I Can't Control Anyone Who Is From A Different Dimension, And The Demon Is Definitely Someone I Can't Control.


	11. Chapter 10: Triwizard Tournament, Day Two, Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, This Isn't Good. I'll Do My Best To Help, But We Are Gonna Need Some Luck To Get Out Of This One.

Dumbledore was alarmed at the speed Sans' smile dropped when he saw the child. He had warned him, the spell would screw up. According to Sans' face, it screwed up really, really badly. Sans immediately waved his hand, and the child was lifted up into the air. He said worriedly, "this is really bad. of all the people who would've been brought here, it had to be you?" The judges ran over to Sans. Madam Maxine said, "What is the matter here? It is just a child! Also, how do you lift things without a wand?" She pointed to his hand. Sans said, "trade secret. and this is no child, it's a demon. you tried to bring someone i cared about most and instead you brought the person i hated most. god, i hate magic sometimes." He groaned. The child stirred, registered their surroundings, and smiled. "Well well well, if it isn't Sans? You've changed your look, but you will always stay the same." They brought out a knife. An aura of pure evil went through the air, and everyone took a step back but Sans. "What? No 'bad time' yet? And who are your friends?" They looked around, and they shivered. "I'll have fun here, I think. Who will I break first? How about the man who can hardly walk, or the child who can hardly talk?" They zeroed in on Dumbledore and Laura, who had been brought out in a bed to watch the event. They both flinched at Chara's unnerving grin. Sans looked straight at the child. "sorry, demon, you don't get to kill anyone today. i'm almost positive you can't SAVE and LOAD here, so it's unlikely you'll get to far on your little genocide route. but just in case..." He snapped his fingers, and the world shifted. One minute they were in the middle of a lake, the next they were on the Hogwarts foregrounds. Most people looked shocked at the scenery change. Sans grinned darkly.  
"let's make sure you won't kill anyone else, you demon. it's a beautiful day outside." Chara flinched slightly. Cedric immediately knew what would come next, and yelled, "Back up! Run! Go, go, go!" The wizards quickly obeyed.  
"birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." Madame Maxine said, "What is going on here? He's just a boy, what we he be able to do!" Fleur said quietly, "That's what I thought too. Then he took me and Viktor down in about two seconds."  
"on days like these, kids like you..." His glamour came off, the bracelet snapped with pure magical power.  
"should be burning in hell, you genocidal psychopath!"  
The demon was immediately flung around, crashing into everything nearby. Then an army of bones swept under them, and massive skulls shot lasers inches away from their target. The child jumped, but was hit by a single bone. They winced as KARMA bit into them. They dodged the gaster blasters, then swung their knife at the skeleton. As always, he dodged-but then a bone came out from right under them, forcing them to jump. Their SOUL was turned blue, and they were mercilessly thrown into a gaster blaster, who shot it's beam a second too late. Sans said angrily, "We both know i'm not just gonna stand there and take it, you glitch." Before the demon could move again, more bones swept around them, this time blue. As soon as they were locked in place, a bunch of normal bones swept through the blue box. Chara took the lesser of two evils and walked through the box, wincing as they took damage. But they hadn't noticed the gaster blasters charging up, waiting for them. They rolled to the side, then rushed at Sans, black fluid leaking from their face. Sans shortcutted them away, then quickly sent out the colors needed for the disarming spell. The knife flew away from Chara's hands. An army of gaster blasters appeared around them, firing only milliseconds after each other. Chara maneuvered around them quickly, then lunged for their knife. A bone appeared right above them, forcing them to scoot under it as they grabbed the weapon. He quickly used the colors for Wingardium Leviosa, putting so much intent into it that they were blasted right into an army of bones. They forced themselves to move to the left mid-air, seeing the bones fly past them. The used the momentum to slice downwards at the skeleton. He dodged, then said darkly, "i used to think that everybody could be a good person if they just tried. not anymore." A massive bone three times Chara's size flew at them. They walked through it, noticing the blasters charging on both sides. But they didn't notice the ones behind them, and they went down to one HP. Sans said, "sorry, chara. you're done." He summoned gaster blasters, all detonating at the same time. The demon was incinerated. Sans said, "author! i know you're listening! time for that second chance!"

A boy typing on a computer blinked at the statement, then shrugged. "If You Say So, Sans." He deleted everything he could with his current power levels. He rebooted the story, setting Sans at just before the second Task began. "Now, To Do Something About That Demon, Hopefully I Can Manage This..."

Sans blinked, noticing the surroundings change. "huh. guess he did it." A piece of paper appeared in his hand. It said- 'Did My Best. Chara Gone. Can't Help Anymore. New Victims are W. and M. R. Sorry. -A' He blinked, then swore and checked where they were in time. The judges said, "You may begin!" Sans teleported down to where he knew the people he cared for would be. He didn't even fight the merpeople, he just grabbed Will and Myles and shortcutted them to the stadium. "oh my god, are you two alright?" he said, panicked. Myles was unconscious. Will groaned and said, "why... are wizards... such butts..." Sans grinned and said, "i know, right?" He quickly reinforced the shields around their SOULS, then walked over to the judges. "i don't like your choices, but i did it. hopefully that idiotic maze won't be as stressful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> sup. sans here.  
> the author's not doing too well. rewriting a reality will do that to you.  
> he probably won't be able to do as much for a bit.  
> he'll still update, but he won't be able to do anything else.  
> i'll be the one editing for now, so expect more commentary soon.  
> -sans i. s.


	12. Chapter 11: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans here.  
> the author still isn't a hundred percent, so i'll be helping him out with the summaries and notes for a bit.  
> hopefully he'll be fine by the next chapter.  
> he said to say, 'time skip. horcruxes are the worst.' heh... that's true.

Will and Myles were fake mind-wiped, then sent back to their house. Sans was still annoyed, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He planned out the maze, then wondered what to do next. He checked the list of Horcruxes, and one seemed rather out of place. He read about Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and then went to tell the headmaster. He knocked on the door. He opened the door once the Headmaster said he could come in, and said, "no, you're supposed to say, who's there?" Dumbledore chuckled, then said, "I feel as though I am forgetting something important..." Sans quickly said, "i know what you're forgetting, and trust me, be glad that you don't remember. anyways, i've got something important to discuss with you." Dumbledore quickly grew serious and said, "And what would that be, Sans?" Sans replied, "there's a horcrux. a ring, i believe. it's in the gaunt family shack. don't go after it. it's cursed, and badly too. if you try, you'll die a year later." Dumbledore's eyebrow took liftoff. "Well, I'll make sure that I won't go after it. But how will the Horcrux be destroyed?" Sans said, "i'll do it. the curse rots your skin, and my skin is rot-proof. but i'll need to know where the shack is so i can go after it. i believe you may know the location?" Dumbledore nodded and gave Sans a map that showed exactly how to get there. "Be careful, Sans. A Horcrux is a nasty thing indeed." Sans nodded, studied the map, and then vanished. Dumbledore blinked, then said, "I must remember to ask about his sho-Wait, how did he know about the Horcruxes?"

Sans appeared outside of a rusty shack, with the door practically falling off of the hinges. "welp, this place is cheerful. so that's why it's called a shack." He remarked, as he walked into the old house. He quickly found the Horcruxes fragmented SOUL piece. He carefully broke off the insignia, then summoned a gaster blaster and fired. The malevolent presence was destroyed, and Sans quickly shortcutted back to Dumbledore's office.

Sans reappeared in the office and said, "one resurrection stone, coming right up." He placed the stone on Dumbledore's desk. His eyes widened. "THE Resurrection Stone? Well, that certainly makes life easier. By the way, Sans, how did you know about the Horcruxes and the Hallows?" Sans grinned. "i know a guy. he knows lots of things. lots of things, i tell you. anyways, aren't you gonna do something with it?" Dumbledore blinked, then nodded. "I will need to hold onto this. Harry isn't ready yet. So, what comes next? I don't believe that you've told me why you need to win the Tournament." Sans grinned and said, "the cup. it's a portkey to voldy's hiding spot. if i can get to it, then i can make sure he can't come back. i'll also CHECK how many people he's killed, so I know how much I can do to him. i'll also probably dunk his goons. he really doesn't need them, right?" Dumbledore blinked, then slowly said, "You are going to catch the Death Eaters." Sans said, "yup." "You believe that you can win against Voldemort. Alone." Sans pretended to think, then said, "yup."Dumbledore blinked, then said, "Okay. I know the location of some of the Horcruxes, I'll try to get rid of some-" "actually, i've gotten rid of three. harry's gotten one as well. i know where the rest of them are, so if you can get someone to help with that, that'd be great." Sans interrupted. Dumbledore blinked, then said slowly, "How much does this friend of yours know?" Sans grinned. "i told you. lots of things." He grabbed the computer that he seemed to carry everywhere from under his robes and opened it on the table. "helga huffepuff's cup, in the lestrange vault. diadem of ravenclaw, in the room of requirement. nagini, with moldy-wart. Then we just have to kill voldy himself, and we'll be good. the aurors owe me a favor, i'll get them to secure the cup. the room of requirement is in hogwarts, so that will be simple enough. i'll knock out nagini when i'm portkeyed over there. voldy will be good as gone. deal?" Dumbledore grinned for the first time in years. "Sans, I have a good feeling about this." Sans said, "i'll take that as a yes. let me go have a chat with the ministry. don't worry, i know the way." He vanished.

Sans appeared in the Ministry, startling one Markus Perkins. "What are you doing here?" Perkins asked. Sans grinned. "oh good, it's you. i need some help. could you take me to one matilda nettlebane?" Mark looked at him, then shrugged. "Sure." They walked to the elevator. Once they were headed to the right floor, Perkins asked, "What do you need with the Aurors, anyways? Last time you were here, weren't you stealing from them?" Sans grinned. "yup. but this time is different. i need some help, and matilda owes me a favor." The elevators opened, and the two walked to the correct room. "There you are, Matilda Nettlebane. Good luck with whatever you need." Sans grinned. "thanks, mark. i owe you one." Of all the people to walk into her room, Sans was not one she had even remotely considered. But here he was. "Hello, Sans," She greeted curtly. "What are you doing here?" Sans grinned. "you owe me a favor. i'm here to cash in. and it's one that only the ministry can help me out with. i've got word of a horcrux belonging to voldemort that's in the lestrange vault in gringotts." Matilda blinked. "Wait. A Horcrux? Belonging to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? In Gringotts? Now I see why you need my help. I'll see what I can do. We will of course need something to destroy it-WAIT WHAT IS THAT!?" She cried as Sans summoned a flying-dragon-skull-thing-what-is-it!? "oh, this? this is a gaster blaster. perfect for destroying things like dark magic. i'm coming with you." Sans yawned. Matilda's mind decided to take a quick vacation to Albania. It returned cool and refreshed, and Matilda stopped staring in shock at the massive thing. "Okay. I'm not even gonna question it at this point. I'll take a squad out right now." Sans grinned. "cool." Ten minutes later, they were in Gringotts with five other Aurors. Each of them had questioned why Sans was on the mission-that is, they had until Sans pulled out his flying skull. Matilda walked into Gringotts and spoke to a goblin. She walked back and said, "Griphook here will guide us to the Lestrange vault. Are you sure that there is a Horcrux inside?" Sans said, "i would bet my life on it. but there's a curse on it. you can't touch it, okay?" Matilda and the rest of the Aurors nodded their assent. Griphook said, "The Thief's Downfall is ahead. It will wash away any spells you have upon you. If you are who you say you are, then I will guide you to the vault." Sans paled slightly. All of the Aurors walked through the waterfall except for Matilda and Sans. "Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. "i'm fine. it's just... i use a glamour because everyone gets scared of me if i don't. you seem like nice people, but i don't want you to hate me." Matilda looked surprised. "It's fine, Sans. I don't care what you look like." Sans winced. "yeah, but... i'm not human either. i'm more like a magical creature like goblins, but everyone's terrified of me." Matilda was surprised, but her look was resolute. "I don't care about that either. Go through. We're wizards, it's normal to be different." Sans, reassured, walked to the waterfall. When he came out, he was literally just bare bones. His eyes opened, and they were pure black, with a white spotlight in the middles. His permanent grin never slipped. The Aurors gasped. Matilda blinked when she walked through the waterfall. "Well? Lead the way, Griphook." The goblin had frozen. "Well, look at that..." He murmured. He recovered and said, "You are who you say you are. Come with me." They walked to a door. Griphook said, "The vault of Lestrange. You say that there is a Horcrux inside. If there is, you may destroy it. But you will have to prove your mettle first. If you can defeat the guardian, the cup is yours." Sans grinned. "cool. i'll have fun with this." A dragon of stone awaited inside. Sans' eye glowed blue and gold, he waved his hand, and the dragon was slammed against the floor until it was unconscious. The cup was nearby. Sans summoned a gaster blaster, blew it up, and dusted his hands off. "welp, good thing that's over with. i hate dark magic." Griphook's eyes were wide. "Well, that was impressive. I have never seen a skeleton creature before. Where were you from?" Sans said, "Actually, I'm the only one left. It was just me and my bro, but I was the stronger one. Humans think of skeletons as symbols of death, and so we were wiped out as soon as we were noticed." Griphook frowned. "You have my condolences. Best of luck on your journey." Sans grinned, snapped his fingers, and they vanished.

They reappeared in the Ministry, and the Aurors immediately got dizzy. Sans said, "welp, that was good. thanks for helping me out, guys. i appreciate it." He put a bracelet on, and the glamour reestablished itself. "see ya later." And then he vanished again.

He reappeared in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore jumped a little, then forced himself to sit still. "Did you do it?" Sans nodded. "now the only ones left are the diadem and nagini. do you know where the room of requirement is?" Dumbledore thought, then shook his head. "oh well. i'll do it myself." He vanished, and reappeared in the Ravenclaw dorm room. He opened the Chromebook and found a map. He shortcutted to Professor MacGonagall and asked, "where is the statue of barnaby the barmy?" She looked at him strangely and said, "I'll bring you to it. But why do you need to go there?" As they started walking, Sans replied, "long story short, there's a piece of very dark magic near it. i've gotta get rid of it." They arrived, and Minerva said, "I'll go with you. Dark magic is nothing to be trifled with. What is it?" Sans said seriously, "a horcrux. one of several, created by voldemort to make sure he would never die. i've gotten rid of most of them. the only ones left are the one we're going for now and nagini, voldy's pet snake." MacGonagall looked at him, pale. "You've been destroying Horcruxes?" Sans said, "yup." "And you are sure they belong to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Sans pretended to consider his words. "yup. now lets go." The Room of Requirement opened, and the duo stepped inside. Sans looked around, and quickly found the fancy headgear. Minerva looked at it and said in surprise, "Wait, isn't that the Diadem of Ravenclaw? That was lost a long time ago. How did Riddle find it?" Sans said, "the gray lady told him. in life, she was rowena ravenclaw's daughter. now, let's get rid of this thing." He summoned and detonated a gaster blaster. Minerva looked at the gaster blaster, and decided to just not question it at this point. "Are you going to tell me what in Merlin's name that is?!" Sans looked at the pointed finger and said, "it's a gaster blaster. i got it from my dad, dr. gaster." Minerva asked, "Who is 'Gaster'? I don't remember anyone by that name..." Sans replied, "it's rude to talk about someone who's listening, you know. now, the horcrux is gone. let's get out of here." Minerva blinked, thought of the implications of someone that was listening, then shrugged and followed Sans out of the magical room.

Sans and Minerva went to the Headmaster's office. Sans said, "look. the hor- _crux_ of the problem is that we can't do anything about the last piece of voldy's SOUL. he hid it inside of his pet snake, which i believe he keeps with him under magical protection everywhere he goes. i have a way to get to him, but i'll need some backup. are you in?" Minerva nodded resolutely. "Now that demon can finally get JUSTICE." Sans blinked, then said, "demons are the worst. go figure you would be JUSTICE, that fits. i'll let the aurors know. here's the deal. everyone who wants to help me catch voldy, wait in the same spot near the maze. i'll pick you up once i'm there. the primary goal will be to get rid of the piece of SOUL in the snake, secondary is to capture the death eaters. moldy-wart will probably have a way to escape, so make his last priority. he'll summon every death eater he knows to his hiding place, so prepare for a fight. harry can't come, voldy will use his blood to bring himself back from the near-dead. got it?" Dumbledore nodded, and Minerva said, "I'll tell the teachers. they will prepare for a fight. Sans, you get the Aurors. Albus, tell the other schools as soon as Sans begins the event." Sans interrupted, "not karkaroff. he's a death eater, and if he thinks that voldy will win he'll side with them. however, i hear he was a traitor. what do you think?" Minerva said, "Igor Karkaroff sold out a lot of Death Eaters. If he wants to survive, he'll fight with us. Tell him, but one-on-one. Make sure he understands what will happen if he goes back to his old friends. Now, about Severus..." Sans interrupted, "snape's a double agent. he's with us, but it'll look like he's with voldy. he'll be supplying us with intel throughout the fight. we'll have to watch out for lucius malfoy, though. he lied when he said he was imperiused during the war. we'll have to tell draco and see what he thinks. he's on our side, but if this turns out bad his father will seriously have it out for him." Minerva nodded. "Okay. Let's begin to prepare. We'll need it, to defeat an army of Death Eaters."

Sans caught Draco in the lunch room. After bringing him to the safe room, he said, "look. we've got a problem, and it's personal for you. your dad lied when he said he was imperiused during the war. he's part of an army of death eaters, and there will be a massive battle tomorrow. is there a way that we can catch him beforehand? a relative of yours i know would be happy to take care of you as long as you are civil to all wizards, not just purebloods." Draco said with no hesitations, "I'll help however I can. I thought the Imperius alibi was suspicious, but never had any evidence. And i'm fine with non-Purebloods, it's just how Dad raised me. It'll be a hard habit to break, but I'll do my best." Sans noticed something, then CHECKED Draco. His ATK had lowered to two, and his HOPE had risen from five to thirty-five. Sans grinned. "you're getting better, malfoy. let's go tell the aurors how to catch your dad, shall we?" They vanished.

They reappeared in Matilda Nettlebane's office. She jumped a little, then sighed. "What is it, Sans? This had better be good..." Sans grinned. "oh yeah, it is. draco here has something to tell you regarding his father." Draco spoke up a little quietly, but his voice slowly got louder. "Dad's seriously evil. He lied about the Imperius Curse during the war-in fact, he was the half-sister of the Dark Lord's right-hand woman, Bellatrix Lestrange. He's gonna be a huge pain if you don't take care of him sooner than later." Matilda blinked, then nodded. "Lucius Malfoy... Go figure. Have you got somewhere to stay if he gets caught?" Sans nodded. "i've convinced a relative of his to take care of him. you know him, in fact he was wrongly convicted of murder half a year ago-one sirius black." Matilda jumped. "Sirius Black?! He escaped Azkaban six months ago! He was innocent!?" She hissed. Sans nodded. "yup, framed by one peter pettigrew. his place is safe-i should know, i lived there until i went to hogwarts. when can you get malfoy?" Nettlebane thought for a moment, then said, "I'll get some Aurors up there right now. Kid, do you have any evidence against your dad? He got out of Azkaban once, and I don't want it to happen again." Draco nodded. There's loads inside of a secret room in Malfoy Manor. I'll came with you to show it to you-I'm pretty sure it can only be opened by a Malfoy." Matilda's eyebrow lifted, impressed. "Heh. You're pretty BRAVE, huh, kid?" Sans grinned. "he's BRAVE, but his real power is to PERSEVERE no matter what. it's how he survived living with his dad for so long." Matilda said, "Of course. Now, I can Apparate us to Malfoy Manor. Sans, Draco, you'll help me with the investigation." They vanished.

They appeared outside of a large, gray mansion with a large wall in front of it. Sans groaned, and one of his arms fell off. Ignoring Draco's look at the detached limb, he popped it back into place, watching as the glamour grew around it. Draco asked, "Why did your hand fall off and turn into bone-no, HOW did your hand fall off and turn into bone?" Sans grinned. "might as well tell you, i want to scare the crap out of your dad. i'm not exactly human, you see. i'm a skeleton. i use a glamour because skeleton monsters are almost extinct, i'm the last one left. a long, long, long time ago, there was a war between humans and monsters. some monsters signed treaties with the humans, like the goblins. others hid, like the unicorns, werewolves and other magical creatures that you know. skeletons... they were hated as symbols of death, and also our long lives made them believe we were what you know as undead. every skeleton but two were wiped out. about a hundred years ago, they had me and my brother. mom didn't survive. dad was a scientist, and he basically deleted himself from existence. not dead, there's a big difference. one of the differences is that all versions of him ceased to exist, including the past and future ones. that meant that everyone forgot about him, and by extension the skeleton race. we raised ourselves, and we found another colony of monsters. instead of being persecuted, they were trapped underground by wizards. we joined them, until a kid named chara fell underground. what you must know about monsters is we are vulnerable not to force, but to intent. if someone, no matter who, had enough killing intent, then they could kill a monster. with only a knife, they killed every monster in the underground except for me, including my bro. i made it out and met sirius black, who gave me a glamour so i wouldn't be found. he told me about hogwarts, and i decided to go there." Draco blinked, processed that, and said, "Huh. Okay. Would you mind taking off the glamour? One, I want to scare the crap out of dad. Two, I'm quite curious." Sans grinned. "sure." He rolled up his sleeve (he had taken off his robe before leaving) and showed an arm bracelet. He took it off, and _changed._ bone replaced skin, and the grin on his face became permanent. he waved. "sup." Draco looked at him, then said, "Okay, sure. I've seen Dementors, dragons, and even a giant spider the size of my house. This isn't that weird." Sans pulled up his hood over his face, said "i've got a shortcut.", and teleported them past the massive wall. They walked to the door, and Matilda knocked.

Lucius wasn't expecting anyone, so when he heard the door he was slightly confused. He put on his 'pompous' face, opened the door while preparing an excuse about how he was too busy, and found a ministry official, his son, and a boy wearing a hoodie that covered his face. He blinked. "What do we have here, Miss? Did my son do something illegal?" The ministry official replied, "No, we have reason to believe that you are harboring suspicious and dark items. Draco here is being questioned along with you. Now, may we please come in?" Lucius was shocked internally. _I was so careful! It's been two years since I've been inspected! Good thing I have that secret room, otherwise I would be arrested._ His face, however, had no expression besides false confusion. "Really? I have no such items, but please come in. Who would the boy with the hood be?" The hooded child said, "we've met. you just don't recognize me." Lucius blinked, trying to match the voice. "If you say so, mysterious one." He opened the door, and the Ministry employee briskly walked in. "Now, then..." She said. "Where is your room? You know the one." Lucius blinked. _How does she know about that?_ "I do not know which room you are speaking of, Miss, but if you mean the one where I keep dark objects then I do not have one." " **liar.** " Lucius looked at the hooded boy. The child spoke seriously. " **you have a room. it can only be opened by a malfoy. it contains dark objects and spells.** **where is it?** " Lucius tried to remember who this boy was to no avail. _But if I see him again he will wish he was never born._ "It's in the basement." Lucius stared at his son. _He wouldn't dare!_ "I'll bring you to it. I will open it. But you will not hurt my father." Lucius angrily walked towards his son. "Why, you-!" He stopped. The hooded boy spoke. "now, you wouldn't want to do that, **would you?** we don't want a repeat of the quidditch world cup incident." Images flashed through the elder malfoy's brain. _**'do you wanna have a bad time**? The unknown person said. A Killing Curse changed directions. ' **well, can't say i didn't warn ya.**_ _'_ He looked at the hooded person. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" He said fearfully. The hooded person chuckled. "with you? nothing. but you got out of prison with a false alibi and a large sum of gold and dark objects to your name. you have been waiting for the dark lord's return. you gave ginny weasley a cursed book which opened the chamber of secrets. you allowed it to be destroyed." He chuckled. "do you know what the book was? it was a horcrux. one belonging to the dark lord. now it's gone because of you. you have abused your child and my friend. your half-sister is voldemort's right hand. you will the JUSTICE that you deserve. may you rot in azkaban forever." Lucius Malfoy was shocked. _How does he know this!_ Draco said, "Follow me. As long as my father is safe from both the Ministry and the Dark Lord, I will consent to tell you everything I know about his crimes." Lucius whipped out his wand... Only for it to be blasted across the room. The child chuckled. "i really should work on my power levels. i have magic to spare, but i don't want to break anything that doesn't belong to this guy." Draco led them down to the secret room. The dark aura was so strong that everyone winced but the boy with the hoodie. "anyone mind if i get rid of this? dark magic is the worst." Minerva nodded. The elder Malfoy laughed. "He is strong, but nobody can destroy these curses! I put the wards on them myself!" The hooded boy chuckled. "never say never, malfoy." Then something strange happened. The dark aura... disappeared. Lucius looked at the boy, shocked. He noticed and chuckled. "you are probably wondering who i am, huh? here's a hint." A blue and yellow eye flashed into existence under the hood. Lucius felt... Scared. "i **'m your judge, jury, and executioner. if you keep this up... you're gonna have an even worse time then before. i was holding back, you know.** " Lucius stumbled, then tried to run out of the room. Tried, and failed. The Ministry employee chuckled. "Let's lock you up, okay? Thanks, Sans, Draco. Hopefully all Death Eaters will be this easy to catch."

An hour later, Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. Sans, who put his glamour back on, grinned. "welp, that was easy." He shortcutted back to Dumbledore's office. "hey, dumbly-dorr, how's it been going?" Albus was taking with Professor Sprout. They looked over at him, and Pomona Sprout said, "Hello, Sans. Sorry, but we'll have to ask you to leave. We're trying to figure out how to find He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hideout." Sans grinned. "luckily for you, our good friend mister crouch already thought of that for us. he enchanted the triwizard tournament cup as a portkey. when i win, i can shuttle everyone in." Pomona blinked. "How do you know that... And how will you get everyone there? It's impossible." Sans grinned. "i know a shortcut. if the troops all wait just outside of the maze, i'll get everyone there. you guys' job is to kill voldemort's pet snake and to capture all the death eaters. i'll take moldy-wart." Pomona stared at him. "Why do you want to kill Nagini? Wait, you think you can duel the Dark Lord!?" Sans' permanent grin never changed. "nagini is a horcrux. we kill it, or get me close to it so i can undo the magic and let it live out a normal life, and voldy's able to die. if we kill him, i mean. and yes, i know for a fact that i can fight moldy-wart and win. do you want to duel me and test it?" Dumbledore frowned. "No Sans, you will not duel the teacher. I want them all in perfect shape, and you would probably knock her unconscious." Sprout blinked, then said to Albus, "He's really that good?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "He took out forteen death eaters at the quidditch world cup, he nearly killed barty crouch in two seconds flat, he's destroyed five of Voldemort's Horcruxes, he nearly blinded Professor Snape, and I would be willing to bet he could take me out. He's our best chance." Pomona looked at the grinning first-year. "Alright, but I want to see your strongest attack." Sans said, "done."

They appeared in the foregrounds. Pomona blinked and said, "How did you do THAT?" Sans replied, "i took a shortcut. now, where should i aim?" Sprout looked around, then pointed at a nearby tree. "There." Sans looked at it and raised his arm. A massive skull blinked into existence and began to charge its beam. Sans waited for a moment, then fired the skull. A laser of pure magic exploded into the tree, which caught on fire. Sans quickly snapped his fingers, and the fire was blown out. He looked at a very confused Professor Sprout and said, "is that good, prof? i want to save up my magic for the battle." Pomona blinked, looked at the first-year, and said, "What was that." Sans shrugged. "that was what pure magic looks like. don't try this at home." Then they reappeared back in the Headmaster's office.

Sans said, "well, that was interesting, but i've gotta do some public speaking. have you guys told the other students about the plan yet?" Dumbledore shook his head. "got it. the students from fourth and up can come, but nobody younger-and no one from dark or untrustworthy families. gimme a sec." He vanished. Dumbledore went to announce an assembly in the Great Hall.

Sans reappeared in the great hall just as most of the schools were seated. He walked up to the place where Dumbledore usually stood, then waited for him to arrive. Once Albus settled everyone down, Sans began to speak. "sup, i'm sans, first-year. here's the deal. the Dark Lord is alive. He chopped up his SOUL-his life-force-so he was essentially immortal." People began to mutter. "he came up with a plan. he entered harry potter in the triwizard tournament with the assistance of a fake mad-eye moody. he then planned to help harry win so he would grab the triwizard cup, which is enchanted as a portkey to his hideout. he would then use harry's blood in a dark ritual that would give him back his power. but we have ruined his plan, and he doesn't even know it. the fake mad-eye moody was caught, i was swapped in for harry, and his only source of information is now is prison. we have also destroyed all but two pieces of his SOUL-one in his pet snake, nagini, and one in himself. he doesn't know that most of his SOUL is gone." The Slytherins looked restless. "we have come up with a counter-strike. we can use the portkey to bring in an army of wizards to fight his death eaters. nagini is with him, so if we can kill the snake then he is vulnerable. if we play this right, we can defeat the dark lord once and for all!" All of the students but a few Slytherins cheered. "but we can't do this alone. we are asking all wizards fourth year and up to join us. to test your worthiness, put on the sorting hat. it will ferret out any spies. f you want to fight the dark lord, stand up one by one."

The Sorting Hat began to call out names of students, even ones who couldn't come to fight. Most were clear, but a few Slytherins were found to belong to Dark families. Others were thinking of defecting to Voldemort's side. They were dismissed. Eventually, all were clear but one. Sans cleared his throat. "harry potter. i'm sorry, but you will have to stay behind. voldemort is counting on you coming to return to full power. the whole mission would be in jeopardy." Harry sadly walked away with the other Slytherins. Sans continued, "but. you have an important job too. you will protect the portkey. if even a single death eater makes it to hogwarts and back, they could rally the remaining students, use imperio's to gain control over the minors, and flank us from behind. the whole plan would fall apart. that is your and the younger students' job, and it might be even more important than ours. got it?" Harry looked at him and nodded. The younger students cheered, happy that they would have a role to play. Madame Maxine stood up. "What about us? What is our role to play?" Sans looked at the other schools. "you will keep this from the durmstrang headmaster. he was a death eater once. i'll talk to him. other than that, we will have to play this like everything is normal. if karkaroff or any other spies notice something is off, then the element of surprise is gone. one more thing. professor snape is our spy. he will give us information, so give him your trust. during the battle, the other schools will have a choice. fight, or leave. nobody will judge you if you choose to run. if you do not wish to fight, you may leave now. please do not tell karkaroff or anyone not here what is happening-they could be a spy." A few students left,but the majority wanted to fight. The Sorting Hat made sure that they were all trustworthy. Once they were all checked, Sans said, "durmstrang, you have been taught Dark Magic. you will be allowed to use it, but let me stress this-do. not. use. unforgivable. curses. if you do, the magic is viable to go wrong and if the ministry finds out, you could be imprisoned." A few students looked grumpy, but the rest nodded. "beuxbatons, some of you are descended from magical creatures. if you are, be careful. the major weakness of magical creatures is not force, but intent. if someone wants to kill you enough, then even a scratch could be fatal. however, magical creatures also have wandless magic. that is not well known, but it is true. if you do, i will teach you how to use it. the rest of beuxbatons will go with professor macgonagall and sirius black to practice hexes and curses. do not be alarmed, sirius black was framed for murder, he was not guilty. does anyone have any questions?" One boy asked, "What if we are not from Beuxbatons, but are still part magical creature? My grandma was a mermaid." Sans looked surprised, but replied, "if anyone is part magical creature, regardless of school, you will stay with me. yes, that includes you, madame maxine." Another boy from Slytherin asked, "No offense, but why are you leading? You're just a first-year!" Some students nodded. Sans grinned. "i may be a first-year, but this isn't my first year with magic. i've practiced for a long time. anything else? no? okay, if you are related to a magical creature stay here, if you are not practice curses with professor macgonagall and sirius. remember, don't tell anybody. if this is gonna work, we need the element of surprise." Most of the students left, but Madame Maxine, Fleur, and the boy who had spoken earlier stayed, along with some others. Sans grinned.

"okay, so all of you are related to a magical creature, or as they were called in the olden days, a monster. please speak your name and what kind of monster you are." Fleur said, "My name is Fleur, and my grandmozher was part Veela." Madame Maxine said, "My name is Maxine, and my mother was a giant." There was a boy who had been bitten by a werewolf, a boy who's father was a merman, the boy who's grandmother was a mermaid, and a girl who's mother was a siren. Sans brought out their SOULS they were upside-down, but still had small shades of color in them. "first lesson. this is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. essentially, it's you. as monsters, your SOUL is different then others because it is white. white means you are made of MAGIC. it can also mean COMPASSION, and as such monsters are very kind and often refuse to hurt others. humans' SOULS are not connected to their bodies, because they are made of different stuff then monsters. monsters, however, are made up of three things:MAGIC, COMPASSION, and a substance that is known as dust. when monsters die, they turn into dust. but i digress. because you are made of MAGIC, you have MAGIC that belongs to you-that you create. the easiest form of magic are known as bullet patterns. bullets are essentially transfiguration, but you use nothingness. you can make as many bullets as you wish, but the more you have the more that you will have to control. bullet patterns usually depend on the kind of monster you are." Someone raised their hand. "How do you know all of this?" Sans grinned. He took off the bracelet and let the glamour fall off. "does that explain it?" Most people flinched, but the boy who asked said, "Okay. Does that mean that you are part magical creature too?" Sans said, "nope, i'm fully monster. as a skeleton monster, my bullet patterns are bones, see?" He summoned a bone. The students oohed. "moving on. to summon a bullet, i have to explain something. magic is like color. white is pure magic, and as the shades darken it becomes less and less magic and more and more human. with bullet patterns, the magic is pure white. most human wizards can only use colors so weak you can't see them, but as monsters we can use most pure colors of magic as well as the spells they use with wands. for example, blue." He turned Madame Maxine's SOUL blue. "blue is usually used for gravity manipulation. i am currently making madame maxine's SOUL extremely heavy." He let go of the magic, and Maxine sighed in relief. "but cyan is blue mixed with white. gravity manipulation plus magic. this changes the direction of gravity for whoever i cast it on." He turned merman boy's SOUL cyan, and he found himself walking on the ceiling. "but the kinds of color magic you can use depends on your SOUL type. more on that later. now, everyone put away your wands, and try to cast a bullet. you do not need an incantation, all you need to do is have the intent to use white magic. if you think of white and add your intent then a bullet will be formed."

After a couple minutes, all of the students had summoned at least one bullet. One had even summoned three, which was impressive for their first time. Sans said, "alright, you've learned white magic. now to direct it. same idea-will your bullet in a direction, and it'll go there." A few minutes later, everyone had directed a bullet. Sans continued, "you guys are pretty good at this. now for colored magic. the easiest color to cast for you will depend on your SOUL trait. Your SOUL trait is what color your SOUL is, and it will represent your personality. madame maxine, your SOUL is blue. that means that your SOUL trait is INTEGRITY, or the ability to hold true to your morals. your primary magic will be blue. merman boy, your SOUL is the color cyan, which means your SOUL trait is PATIENCE. you will practice cyan magic. mermaid boy, your SOUL color is green, so your SOUL trait is KINDNESS or TRUST. you will practice green magic. Fleur, your SOUL is purple, or PERSEVERANCE. you will use purple magic. werewolf boy, your SOUL is orange, the SOUL trait of BRAVERY. you will practice orange magic. siren girl, your SOUL is yellow, for JUSTICE. you will practice yellow magic. the principle is simple. you can add your colored magic to bullets for a variety of effects, or you can cast it on your own or at a SOUL. however, you will have to be feeling the trait that you are using. for example, you cannot use orange magic unless you are feeling BRAVE. for now, practice by turning a SOUL your color. yes, siren girl?" The girl asked, "What is your SOUL color? What kinds of magic can you use?" Sans summoned his SOUL. "my SOUL is blue, so that's the color i'm best at. however, i've practiced enough to use almost any color. the only one i can't use is green, because i can't TRUST myself enough to do it. anything else?" Werewolf boy asked, "What does each kind of magic do?" Sans replied, "KINDNESS magic is healing or protection, BRAVERY magic won't hurts you if you are moving, INTEGRITY magic won't hurt you if you are still, PERSEVERANCE magic will do more the more willpower you have against others. for example, if you hit someone with a purple bullet, they could be fine or severely hurt depending on the amount of PERSEVERANCE they have. don't use purple against another purple, it could rebound and hit you both. PATIENCE or cyan magic can be used to change the direction of the bullet, JUSTICE magic repels instead of hurts if the target is innocent of any crime, and DETERMINATION magic can do pretty much anything-but don't try it. DETERMINATION or red magic is very tricky. if you don't have enough willpower to control it, it could kill you, or worse, torture you. any other questions? no? then try to imbue a bullet with colored magic. if you can do that, i'll teach you some important spells you may need."

It took longer, but half an hour later everyone had imbued a bullet with magic. Sans said, "i'm impressed. not many people have this kind of power. maybe because you have the magic of a monster but the SOUL traits of a human? anyways, i'll show you how to turn SOULs different colors. this is tricky, since you are forcing magic on someone. different colored SOULS also have different effects that counter the bullet types. for example, blue bullets won't hurt you if you are standing still. blue SOULS, however, cannot move at all, so blue bullets are useless against them. same for orange magic and SOULS, orange SOULS have to move. green SOULS protect you, so green bullets will no longer have effect. yellow SOULS reflect attacks, so if a yellow bullet hits a yellow SOUL then they both will bounce away from each other.. purple SOULS have more willpower, so they can cast more spells. additionally, purple bullets will do nothing. cyan SOULS change gravitational direction, but if you change the direction of the SOUL the bullet changes as well, meaning that they are always parallel to each other and never come into contact. red SOULS can also do pretty much anything, but have the same risks and rewards as using it on bullets. nothing else? perfect. let's teach you how to use wandless spells. wizard spells, like levitation, are less advanced than monster magic because they have to use more white, meaning less effect. to cast the levitation spell, find the colors that you need, then mix them together like paint. normally your wand would act as a brush, but your own magic will do the same. remember:you have more control over the spell without your wand. with your wand, you do it easier but you control it less. you can also use one of your bullets as a wand, but you have to be careful, as it combines the wand's lack of control and the magic's power. now try and cast your magic on an object, since we can't practice on enemies yet."

A few days passed. The half-breeds had learned how to summon and fire bullets, imbue magic into bullets, and cast magic on SOULS and objects. Next, it was time to do bullet patterns. Sans explained, "bullet patterns are the way your bullets will fire. it helps to have certain patterns to fall back on because of to hard it can be to control multiple bullets. its similar to muscle memory-no matter how hard the pattern is, it will get easier the more you do it. it also helps to have all of the bullets move in one direction, so you can aim them all the same way. but that isn't a rule, you can make patterns any way you want to! practice until you can make a bullet pattern consistently-in other words, make the same pattern ten times the exact same way." They were all able to do it in one day. Sans was very impressed. With enough experience, these kids could become as powerful as he was! Sans thought for a moment, talked it over with his father, then decided. When the next class started, Sans said, "you guys learned this twice as fast as i did. as a reward, i've got a present for each of you. a new spell, sort of." He summoned a floating skull. "these are gaster blasters. they are named after the scientist who made them, my father, w. d. gaster. they are very dangerous, but they've saved my life more times than i can count. the only rule? gaster blasters are sentient creatures. you may not use magic on them, or harm them in any way. if you do that, you will be able to use them in battle. observe." The gaster blaster fired, and the children oohed. "you each only get one, since they are alive and not created with magic, just brought here. dad, would you mind doing the honors?" A gaster blaster popped into existence in front of each of the children. "thanks. your lesson for today is to learn how to work together with your new friend." That day was one of the student's favorite classes yet. But the third triwizard task was fast approaching, and they needed to test their magic.

The next day, the half-breeds and wizards met once more. The wizards thought that the half-breeds looked a little tired, but a lot more confident. the half-breeds thought the wizards looked worried, but their faces were filled with DETERMINATION. Both of the groups could admire the changes. Sans and Professor MacGonagall stood at the front of the great hall. Minerva began, "Both groups have practiced their new magic in preparation for the Death Eater attack. We commend you all for your success!" Sans, who had put his glamour back on, continued, "but what good is all that magic if you don't use it? each of my students will duel one of the prof's students as a way to test your growth. there are a lot less people in my class, so each of my students will only duel once." Fred Weasley lined up with Siren Girl. Fred asked, "So, what have you been learning with that first-year? I hear he's pretty strong." She replied, "How about I show you?" MacGonagall blew a whistle, and the duel began. Fred started with the disarming spell. The girl turned her SOUL yellow reflecting the spell back at him, then summoned a pair of scale bullets towards him. They flopped halfway to the boy. Fred laughed despite his lack of wand. "They didn't eve-" A large row of scales hit him from behind. Then from above, and from below. Then a box of yellow scales closed in on him, making him unable to dodge the row of scales coming at him. She snapped her fingers, and the scales disappeared. "I win." She said smugly. Fred looked at her in shock, then grinned despite his bruises. "Not bad. With no wand, too. I'm impressed." The next duel was between merman boy and Ron. Ron opened with the disarming spell followed by the petrifying curse. The boy waited until the last moment, then dodged the petrificus curse, let the disarming spell hit him, and quickly turned Ron's SOUL cyan, ramming him into the ground three times, all in about three seconds. Ron groaned, then got up and said, "That was fast." The boy pouted. "Sans would've been faster, probably." The next pair was between Madame Maxine and Harry. Harry noticed that the disarming spell wasn't doing anything and shot a petrifying curse followed by an exploding spell. She quickly summoned giant hand bullets and used them to block, then turned Harry's SOUL blue, rendering him unable to jump. She then summoned hands on both sides of him and made them clap, squishing Harry while they were at it. Harry groaned, got back up and said, "Why was I so heavy for a moment there?" Maxine grinned. "Magic." Next was Hermione versus Fleur. Hermione asked, "What is Sans doing to teach you so much?" Fleur responded, "If he tells, we listen. We all want to learn. Let's see how I do." Hermione grinned and casted a petrifying curse followed by a bat-bogey hex. She waited a moment, then casted a disarming spell. Fleur waited for a moment, then turned her SOUL purple and summoned a wall of music notes. then she, using the extra willpower, pushed them in Hermione's direction, and mirrored the attack on the other side. Hermione was trapped. Fleur then clapped her hands, and the notes dissipated. "Well, that was fun. Looks like I passed." Next was a double battle with the merman boy and the werewolf versus Luna and Neville. Neville disarmed them, and Luna threw petrifying spells and spells that would launch them into the air. They grinned, seeing no way out for the opponents. But then the mermaid boy summoned a wall of green scales similar to the merman's. then they walked through the green scales, enjoying the restorative properties. The werewolf turned their SOULS orange, causing them to be thrown from side to side. They were unable to turn and flew into a wall of teeth bullets. They got up, only to see the mermaid relative gently throw them some green scales. Remembering how they had been able to walk through them earlier, they grabbed them and immediately felt their bruises disappear. They looked at the half-breeds with smiles on their faces. Luna said, "Tra la la. Orange and blue do not go well together." Neville said, "I'm glad they're on our team, huh?" Then the final match, Sans versus Minerva. The professor started by throwing a petrifying spell, followed by a confundus charm and a fununculus curse. He simply looked at them, and they turned away. Then he turned the woman's SOUL cyan, and rammed her into the ground three times. Then he summoned a large row of gaster blasters, and turned her SOUL blue. She ran to the side, avoiding them barely, and threw an immobilizing spell, followed by a slowing jinx. Sans turned his SOUL yellow, reflecting them back at the professor. He then summoned a combination of orange and blue bones. Minerva, remembering what had happened to the previous contestants, stood still in the blue bones and ran through the orange. She tried to summon a leg-locker curse, only to feel the magic shift towards her. She was hit by her own spell, and Sans walked over to her. "not bad, prof. that was fun." Everyone was shocked that the first-year had won against the professor. And Rita Skeeter immediately started writing with her quick quill, having watched from the window as a beetle. Then she felt the world shift, and she was in front of the boy. "huh. skeeter, right? hermione's been telling me all about you. telling people lies in your paper, animagus?" Rita gulped. "I'll do anything, just don't tell the Ministry!" Sans chuckled. "anything, huh? okay then. you're going straight. only true stories from now on, got it?" He snapped the quick quill. Skeeter nodded quickly. Sans said, "cool. also, you can't put this in your paper. sorry, but it's a secret for now. maybe in a week or so." Skeeter was shortcutted to the Ministry. "now then," Sans said, "let's get some rest. we'll need it for tomorrow. i've got someone to visit."

Hagrid was surprised when he found some kid inside of his shack when he returned from the woods. "sup. i hear you're half giant?" Hagrid looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want from me? Where did you hear that?" The kid looked at him. "i've got something for you. some help, if you will. you can't use a wand anymore, right?" Hagrid nodded. "Yeah? Why does that matter?" The kid grinned. "i'm sans. and since you're a half-breed, you can use magic without wands. i'll teach you. but we've gotta hurry. something big's going down tomorrow, and i have a feeling you could be a big help." Hagrid was shocked. "Magic without wands? Impossible! Nobody can control magic without a wand-why can't i move?" Sans grinned. "INTEGRITY. i'll teach you how to use this magic, okay? free of charge, as long as you won't go murdering people." Hagrid nodded eagerly. "Deal! What have I gotta do?" Sans snapped his fingers, and Madame Maxine blinked into the room. "How did I get here? Ah, Sans. Hagrid." Sans said, "madame maxine here has already learned blue magic. madame, would you mind helping me teach hagrid?" She nodded. "good. let's get started."


	13. Chapter 12: Triwizard Tournament, Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back, And I'm Running Full Of Power Again! But Who Cares Let's Get Started! You May Think You Know What Will Happen... But You Probably Don't.

By the next day, Hagrid was so eager to learn that he had mastered blue attacks and SOUL types. Sans said, "okay, you're pretty good. if you practice, you'll get better. i wonder... ah. time for a new lesson." Maxine was confused. "But we already learned blue magic! What more can we do!" Sans grinned. "something tells me both of you... yeah. both of you are also willing to PERSEVERE and give JUSTICE when it is necessary. time to learn how to give KARMA. KARMA, or KR, is a combination of yellow and purple magic. it has the system of purple, where if they have more willpower then it will deal less damage, but combined with JUSTICE magic. if you use KR in your attacks, then the more that someone is hurt, the more you will hurt them. perfect for targeting specific people. if you use KR on an attack and hit an innocent person, it will do nothing. however, if you hit someone who has hurt or killed, it will do bonus damage." Hagrid wrinkled his brow. "KARMA? Bonus damage? You make it sound like a video game or a book or somefin'!" Sans listened. "huh. looks like something broke. whatever, i'm sure it's not that important. anyways, less names, more practicing." By the time the third task was about to begin, Hagrid and Maxine were able to summon one KARMA attack. Sans grinned. "good. now, i've gotta go. remember, if you wanna fight, meet the rest of the people outside of the maze." He shortcutted to the start of the maze just a Dumbledore said, "Begin!" Sans immediately used controlled shortcutting to move twenty feet at a time. Soon, he reached the cup. he quickly saw the enchantment that transported him. he looked through the portkey, found the correct area, and vanished.

Peter Pettigrew was fairly sure that this boy was not Harry Potter. He said, "i hate portkeys. good thing i didn't have to go through it, that would've sucked. anyways, let's get going." The boy walked forwards briskly. Peter panicked. _He must not reach the Dark Lord!_ The boy said behind him, "you know, if you're gonna try and follow me, then just walk with me." Peter wasn't quite sure how the boy knew he was here, but nevertheless caught up with him. "sup. i'm sans. you're peter pettigrew, right?" Peter asked, "How do you know my name, Sans? How did you even know that I was here?" Sans grinned. "i know a guy. he told me that the cup was a portkey, and he also said that you would be there. he knows lots of things. lots of things, i say." Peter said, "Why are you here, Sans? If you want to fight the Dark Lord, then I'm afraid that I will have to stop you." Sans chuckled. "peter, i'm not here to fight voldy. he's probably still that weird baby thing, anyways. nah, i just wanna kill the snake." Pettigrew looked at him. "Why would you want to kill Nagini? She's just a normal snake." Sans replied, "nah, she's really not. trust me on this. long story short, she has something important-more important that you could possibly imagine. it's also incredibly dangerous. if i can destroy the snake, then the dangerous thing goes away with it. then i'll leave." Peter said, "It's really that important? I'm supposed to be the bad guy, but I suppose that a snake isn't that important."

They kept walking, then Sans spoke. "why are you allied with voldemort, peter? you seem like a nice guy." Peter thought for a moment, then admitted, "I don't really know. I'm a Pureblood, and the Dark Lord promised that Purebloods would be on top. I'm just selfish, I suppose. I know I'm on the wrong side, but it's too late to stop now." Silence. Then Sans spoke. "you know, i know a lot of things about you. things about the future. would you like to know them too, peter?" Peter blinked, then nodded. Sans explained, "tonight, the plan was for the dark lord to return through a dark ritual. it requires tom riddle senior's bones, harry potter's blood... and your right hand." Peter looked at his hand. Sans continued, "you remember that last year harry potter saved you from sirius black and remus lupin. this created a 'life debt.' when you cut off your hand, voldemort gives you a new one, this one being made out of silver and much stronger than a normal hand. but then, four years later and in harry's last year, you were required to kill harry. and because of the life debt, you just couldn't. but voldemort had the hand cursed. and when you thought about defying his wishes, even for a moment, your own hand strangled you." Peter paled. "The Dark Lord wouldn't! We-We-Oh, who am I kidding, of course he would. I'm such a fool." He hung his head miserably. Sans gently touched his shoulder. "listen, peter. i've saved your life. harry potter will not come, you will not sacrifice your hand, and voldemort will not return in that way." Peter looked at him with despair. "Why?" He whispered. "Why would you SAVE me?" Sans looked at Peter. "because i know what it's like. once, i was tricked. someone had me and my brother, along with all of my friends, under a spell. the spell essentially erased my memories of someone who was trying to SAVE me. i was depressed. i believed that nobody would want to help me. 'just give up. i did.' i said to them. 'why even try?' 'you're never going to see them again.' but despite everything, they did it. the SAVED everyone. me, my bro, all of our friends, even the person who captured us. they did it all. everyone deserves to be SAVED, peter. the question is, do you want to be?" Peter had tears in his eyes. "God, yes! I-I-I would do almost anything to be back with the Marauders, pranking people and enjoying youth!" Sans grinned. "then choose to. my brother said something once, a long time ago. 'EVERYBODY CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY! i would never doubt my bro. you can just walk away right now. but it's your choice."

Peter thought. He thought, and thought some more, and then he came to a decision. "Yes. I will leave. Maybe I will even join the fight against the Dark Lord." Sans grinned happily. "peter. i'm happy for you. but there's one thing a haven't told you just yet. you see... you aren't a pureblood." Peter's mind whirred. "I'm not?" Sans replied, "nope. from what i can tell, one of your grandparents was a magical creature." Peter thought about that. "That... actually makes sense. That's why I'm so short and weird. i bet one of my grandparents was a goblin." Sans nodded. "goblins... they are honorable, if a bit paranoid. you aren't alone. i actually have been training a group of half-breeds to use their inner magic. maybe you could participate. you're special, peter." Peter grinned for the first time in a while. "I'm... special? That's new. I'm special. I can't believe it." Sans grinned. "look. if you want to stop voldemort, that's fine. if you want to start a new life, that's also fine. if you want to pretend you're still with voldy, that's fine too. but please choose now. i know it's a big decision, but trust me, it's important." Peter said, "I want to fight the Dark Lord. It's time to start being BRAVE again." Sans grinned. "then here's the deal. the reason voldemort's alive right now is because he has horcruxes-pieces of his SOUL cut off and attached to things. one by one, they were all destroyed except for one-nagini. i'll deal with that. right now, you have to go apologize to some friends of yours." Peter grew somber. "But will they forgive me? I did such terrible things to them... Maybe it's not worth the risk." Sans said, "it's your choice. if you choose to go to them, then i'll help you. if you want to go in secret, then i will help you. but you said you wanted to be BRAVE. i'd say that this is the BRAVE thing to do." Peter thought, then nodded. "I'll contact them. Maybe not today, or even tomorrow. But I'll tell them everything. First, though, I want to help you. You've helped me change, Sans. I want to return the favor." Sans grinned, then nodded. "look. this is the last of voldy's SOUL. when i destroy it, voldy will die. but, the death eaters will probably notice and come to fight. i've got some backup, but this will probably get messy. what i suggest you do is take the portkey back to hogwarts and tell dumbledore what's up. i'll come with you, and with everybody else we can finish voldy off once and for all." Peter nodded, and they arrived at the large magical bubble containing Nagini. Sans said, "let's get this thing back to hogwarts." They vanished.

They arrived in front of a large group of people, all expecting a fight. So when a known supporter of the Dark Lord appeared, along with a large snake in a bubble, they did what came naturally and readied their wands. Sans quickly shoved his way in front of Peter and said, "alright, so change of plans. we've got nagini here, so we can do this from a distance. if you're wondering why peter is here, that's because he learned something that made him realize he was on the wrong side. he's decided to throw out his original plan and either fight with us or make a run with it. until he decides, he'll be staying with us. peter, as long as you swear not to use any dark magics while you are at hogwarts, and do not hurt or kill anybody, you are welcome here." Peter looked at the crowd. He spoke quietly. "I've done terrible things. I haven't forgiven myself yet... but i want to make up for my sins. All my life I was considered inferior to others. I joined the Dark Lord because I wanted to be important. But Sans made me realize that power isn't everything. I will not be fighting on the front lines-I'm not BRAVE enough for that yet-but I will do my best to help. I will tell you everything I know about his plans, try to fight when it is necessary, and try to learn how to be BRAVE again." He looked into someone's eyes. "Sirius... I'm sorry. I know that you will not forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I swear on my life I will never be loyal to the Dark Lord again." He found someone else's face. "Remus... Perhaps it is for the best that we do not meet again. I do not want to hurt you any more than I already have." Peter walked to the school gates. "I will be in the Medical Wing. I need to think." Sans looked at him, then the crowd of people in front of him. "okay. we now have here a SOUL-piece-in-a-snake, and we also have a snake-in-a-bubble. the question is, what do we do with it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Pettigrew LV 2 HP 5 ATK 2 DEF 1
> 
> *Bitter, But Getting Better.  
> *Feels His Sins Crawling On His Back.


End file.
